Fifty Days
by trisslott
Summary: Graduation was around the corner. Days were boring, therefore Sasuke agreed to a freaky bet with Naruto, to make shy Hinata fall in love with him before school was over. SasuHina, rated M for adult content and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

Story contains mature content (strong language/sexual themes). If you are not comfortable with these type of stories, please read no further. Otherwise, I hope you do enjoy!

He watched her across the room, glancing from the top of her head to her toes, examining her slim body. She was, as usual, wearing purple, but did not make it very clear that it was the clothing she wanted to wear, as she was almost sneaking towards the table where she sat down to eat with Sakura and Ino. She did not seem comfortable with the two, not at all. Her lips didn't move, implying that she was silent, while Ino and Sakura talked to each other but ignored the girl by their side

"Looks like Hyuuga is having a blast," Kiba said, laughing. Sasuke didn't even smile. He pitied the girl, indeed. But he couldn't deny the thought that it was kind of her fault for being so shy. It didn't even seem like she was trying, especially not when she just sat there, munching on her chicken salad, deep in her own thoughts. If he would have waved at her, she probably wouldn't see him, even though he was in clear view of her. Of course, he wouldn't do that. As the most popular guy in school, he cared about his reputation.

"I bet she can't talk," Naruto said, sounding serious. Kiba chuckled, as if the statement the blonde had put out was only a joke.

"Seriously?" he said, giggling. Sasuke's glance now landed on the brunette, whose fangs were exposed when he smiled.

"I mean, have you _ever_ seen her talk?" Naruto implied, making the boys laugh. Sasuke joined in soon enough. It didn't mean anything, they weren't bullies or anything. Trying to make the weekdays fun as a hard task, the essays were getting harder, the lessons more boring. As they got closer to graduation, time seemed to move slower. Fifty days felt like an eternity.

"Guys, seriously, she's not that bad. Some people are shy, that's it." Gaara didn't have anything against speaking his mind, even though it usually ended up with the other guys picking on him for his opinions.

"She's, like, the next level, dude. There's no coincidence she hasn't been with a single guy since forever," Kiba said, for once not laughing.

"Kiba's right, she hasn't. Not what I've seen at least. Poor little thing won't attend the prom with anyone." It was clear Naruto actually didn't care, and Hinata was lucky not to have a crush on him anymore. After Naruto hooking up with some girl from far away, and telling Hinata pretty much everything about it, details included, he had unconsciously made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested anymore. After that, Hinata had grew to become a different girl. You could say she finally had grown up, but her shyness and panic attacks still existed.

"Ah, I'm sure she'll be asked by someone. She _is_ good looking," Sasuke said, his voice low and calm. Bored.

"Uchiha the optimist! I like your new style," Kiba said ironically. "Why don't you ask her then, if you think she's _that_ hot."

"You know I'm not going to prom," Sasuke said.

"Oh, someone's a scaredycat!" Kiba shouted, some of the people in the cafeteria turning their heads towards him.

"Calm the fuck down."

"Kiba's right, dude. You're scared!" Naruto said, punching him in the arm. "You're scared to get rejected!"

"I can get any girl I want."

"Sure you can. Get Hinata to prom, make her fall in love with you."

"Why would I want to do that?" Sasuke asked. He raised his left eyebrow, creating small wrinkles in his forehead. Naruto always came up with stupid bets, usually he'd decline, but today he felt so restless. Anything that take the boredom out of him would be fine, no matter the craziness of the task.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked into the distance, thinking for a while. "I bet my car that you can't get her."

Naruto was sure, that's made clear. His car was the most precious thing, and Sasuke knew that. Naruto had observed the girl after his turndown. She was almost emotionless. Sure, she'd smile and laugh once in a while, but Naruto saw that she wasn't happy. He knew some about love, after all his years chasing after Sakura, and this wasn't the time that Hinata would develop a crush. He was sure about that.

"I don't want your car, dobe," Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I'll be naked on our graduation, but _only if_ she falls in love with you before that. You on?"

Sasuke took a second to think about it. It was a tempting offer, the embarrassment of the dobe would be priceless. He would get Sakura and Ino to hate Hinata for 'taking their future husband' or such, but they would graduate real soon and it was no challenge to understand that Ino and Sakura weren't the best of friends anyway.

"Alright. It's on," Sasuke said, smirking, and taking Naruto's hand. They did a firm handshake, and the time started ticking.

Fifty days until graduation.

 **Author's note:**

Hey guys!

I'm super happy that you have read my first chapter of my first story! I certainly hope you enjoyed.

If you haven't figured it out yet, my native language is not english. I sincerely apologize for any mistakes in grammar or whatever. Feedback is really appreciated! Always fun to improve myself :)


	2. Chapter 2

To Sasuke's surprise, it was easy to talk with the girl. She was nice, from time to time funny, but mostly extremely formal. He felt like he came from the ghetto in her presence.

He had spoken his first words to her the same day as Naruto and he made the bet. She had responded with a lot of stuttering, and he understood that she was not used to more popular individuals engaging in a conversation with her. He sighed at the thought. He was concerned about his reputation. After all, he did accept the fact that he would hang out with one of the least important girls in history of girls in his school, and people would probably think he's gone crazy. He didn't blame them, he felt as if that was the case. Why did he accept this stupid bet?

Fortunately, for him, she had gotten more casual since the last day. She didn't stutter as much, and she usually kept her fingers from playing with the tips of her dark blue hair. He hoped she didn't just have a good day, but that she would stay this way. For him, it was important to be yourself and be confident with it. To act like she did was stupid, it would only result in people looking down on you and making your self esteem go even lower. Also, he did not want to spend his spring trying to talk to someone acting like a dead fish.

"What class is up next?" Sasuke asked her, his voice rough. He hoped they would be in the same class, it would give him more time to get to know her. For him, it was history. He hated history. Why learn about the past when it has already happened? It's not like hours of learning would reverse time and stop wars from happening.

"Uhm, my next class is-is history, Uchiha-san," Hinata said with a quiet, light voice. He smirked.

"I told you, call me Sasuke. And speak up, or I won't be able to hear you."

"As you wish, Uchi- I mean, Sasuke."

His name on her lips sounded so weird. As if it was the most precious thing to her, as if she had to say it carefully, or it might shatter into pieces, creating chaos. He liked it.

It should be noted that Hinata had no idea what was going on. Yesterday had been a complete disaster. She had woken up early, very early, only to find her father and mother fighting in the kitchen, over something like a broken vase. She decided very quickly not to investigate further into it. She then had decided to walk to school instead of taking the bus, a poor decision, as she tripped and fell just a couple of metres from her house. Luckily, she was close to help, and returned inside with her possibly sprained ankle. Instead of actually getting help, her father shouted at her how clumsy she was. She turned around before even walking back inside through the doorway, and stumbled the way to school. She ended up getting late to class, picked on by Ino when she didn't want to tell her why she looked like a zombie. A headache soon developed and kept her quiet almost the entire rest of the day, for if she said a word her brain responded with immense, pounding pain.

She succeeded in staying quiet until 3:47 in the afternoon, when something out of this world happened. She did not know his intentions, neither if they were good or bad, but in front of her stood Sasuke Uchiha. He was tall, a lot taller than her, and he was blocking her way with his long legs and muscular body.

"Hey," he had said. She had not known how to respond, which resulting in her stuttering and blushing and making a complete fool of herself. Luckily, the school day was almost over and she had been able to slip away with only a few sentences exchanged with the Uchiha.

This day, she had not expected him to walk up to her as soon as she entered the huge building. She did not expect him to offer himself to carry her stuff, neither did she expect him to sit down beside her at history class. She was uncomfortable. Usually, she was alone at all classes, and don't be fooled, she liked it that way. What Sasuke did was annoying her, not only because he ruined the small fragment of a friendship she had built up with Sakura and Ino, but also because he made her talk. A lot.

The questions never ended. "Where do you live?", "Do you have any siblings?", "What are you planning to do after graduation?". Hell, he even asked for her favorite color. Who even asks that at the age of 18? Who even has a favorite color at the age of 18? She had just mumbled something, hoping that he didn't hear her. She still didn't know if she succeeded or not.

"So, I was wondering, uhm… Maybe you'd like to hang out sometime? Grab dinner or something?" Sasuke asked. It was late afternoon and their last lesson had just ended. The only thing Hinata wanted to do was to crash in her bed, watch netflix and fall asleep. As an introvert, this day had been awful.

"Uh-huh," she answered, not aware of the question Sasuke had just asked. A few seconds passed until the Uchiha understood that she had not been listening to what he was saying.

"Did you hear me?"

"What? No, I- I just slipped away for a while, sorry."

Sasuke shrugged, and decided it was not the time just yet. His strategy on picking her up was not working, she did not respond to him being friendly. It seemed as the only response he got was her being tired. Whether she was tired because she had not slept or tired of him, he did not know.

"I'll see you around, Hinata."

Hinata nodded as a response and Sasuke turned around. He had expected this to be a piece of cake. He thought it would be easy to get to know her, to later creep under her skin and charm her with his abs and smirk. But she didn't respond to any of his actions. He had considered giving up, as this was boring him more than just hanging around with his friends were, but he had to remember the consequences.

What wasn't mentioned by them during their bet, due to their bets always having the same rules, was that if he failed, he would have to do Naruto's task: to attend graduation naked. That was not what he planned on doing.

Hinata strolled down the pavement, looking around. The cherryblossoms were in full bloom, which turned the asphalt slightly pink due to the sunlight hitting the tender leaves. Hinata was deep in thought. As she had walked out the school, she instantly felt renewed. Typical introvert feelings. Now, she realized how bizarre Sasuke had been this day. Was he trying to… impress her? Why? She wondered if she had suddenly turned beautiful. She looked down at her bust. Her breasts were big, in fact bigger than both Ino's and Sakura's together. She had nice skin, she had never had acne, not in her entire life. It was pale, though. Too pale, in her opinion. She had tried sunbathing, but it only resulting in her looking like a tomato. And if she turned her glare towards her skin, she could conclude that it had not changed, at all. So why the weird Sasuke?

She decided that it must be him trying to get people to vote for him as prom-king. After all, he had never ever cared about her, and the possibility that he would have completely turned around as a person and started to praise empathy was slim to none. She did hope he stopped with this nonsense soon.

Forty-nine days until graduation.

A/N:

Remember to review, give me some criticism! But I guess you know all this stuff already.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

The sweat dripped down his forehead. He brought up his hand to wipe it away, resulting in a drop reaching his eye.

"Ouch! Fuck!" He screamed, taking a brief pause from moving to rub his now itching eye. What a disaster. He had begun his training half an hour ago, and was now completely exhausted. He wasn't able to focus, his thoughts had been far away the entire day.

Judo had been Sasuke's main interest his entire life. As a child, his father had pushed him to train each and every day, motivating him with the fact that he could be a world champion. Sasuke still wanted to become the best, but if he would was another story. He felt as if his training didn't make him better at all, and right now he would rather go on a walk in the forest, listening to birds chirping and just relaxing. But no, he had to train. A big competition took place in Konoha this weekend, and he _had_ to win. Not because he had made another stupid bet with Naruto or Kiba, but because he knew that's what his father would have wanted. If his father had been alive.

He decided to stop there. If he were to train, he had to do it seriously, not jumping around like a little girl. He reached for his water bottle, bringing it to his mouth and taking a few gulps. The water had gone from ice-cold to lukewarm in the hot spring sun. He took some water in his hand, half of it running through his fingers, and wiped it across his face.

As he headed inside, he heard his phone vibrate.

" _Naruto has sent you a text:_

 _Meet up before school starts?"_

He lazily replied "OK" before continuing to the shower. He rubbed the creamy soap with the smell of something like "manly man" on his body, quickly washing it away again. He hated showering. It wasn't very pleasant, it often took more time than he wanted it too, and the water in his house always switched to cold at random. He jumped out as soon as he could, putting on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, and headed towards his and Naruto's usual place to meet up.

"Hey dude! How's it going, you good?" Naruto shouted before they close enough to conversate according to social norms. Sasuke nodded, waiting until the space between them had narrowed a little before answering.

"I'm okay. You do realise first class begins in 20 minutes, right?" Sasuke said, almost mumbling.

"Shit, seriously?" Naruto brought up his phone to check the time. "How long have you been waiting? I'm sorry, man."

Sasuke didn't bother to answer, and they started walking towards the school. The road was wet, it had probably rained tonight. It smelled good, just like wet asphalt usually did, and Sasuke inhaled deeply. He loved spring, mainly because summer were to come and that meant summer break. Summer break meant he would not have to meet all the annoying, stupid classmates he had daily. This summer was different though. There wasn't this "chill and let time pass"-feeling in his stomach as he strolled to school every morning. After a few minutes of silent walking, a silhouette appeared on the other side of the road.

"Hey, isn't that Hyuuga?" Naruto asked, pointing towards the slim figure. Sasuke quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it down again.

"Dobe, you can't just point at people, it's rude."

"Is that's where she lives? Wow, that's one hell of a house," Naruto said and fixed his glance on the enormous building next to Hinata. It was a typical japanese house, with oriental roof and a huge garden. It was clear her family did care for it, as the flowers were looking healthy and there was no sign of weeds. A few metres from the house were a pond, not bigger than 5 metres in diameter, and the water was clear. It was small circles wobbling on the surface, indicating the small creatures who lived there.

"I'm not entirely sure of my sources, but I've heard people saying her family is hella rich," he continued, winking at Sasuke as if it mattered to him. He had money as well. When his family passed away, he was the only heir for their money, resulting in him having enough money to buy any house in the village. He didn't want to, though. Being rich was not something he had earned, and therefore he saw no right in him spending that money. He had never touched a single dollar of the money he received that day.

"Hn."

Sasuke fixed his gaze on the girl walking in front of them. She had walked from her side of the road to their side, and were now ten metres in front of them. Despite the distance, Sasuke had quite a view. She was slim, but her curves were real visible. As she walked, her ass bounced slightly. It was half covered by her sweater, and Sasuke wondered if it wasn't too hot to actually wear a sweater, the sun warmed him up so much he wanted to take his t-shirt off. He did have his black leather jacket with him, in case it started raining or something, he always did. He hated the rain.

They soon reached the school, and Sasuke was about to open his locker when a certain pink-haired girl blocked his way.

"Heeey, Sasuke! How are you?" she said, unusually loud, turning a few heads in the corridor. The heads soon turned back as they saw Sakura clinging on Sasuke, again.

"I'm good."

"So, I was wondering, since prom is real soon, you know, like, maybe…" She combed her fingers through her hair, twisting it at the ends.

"Get to the point."

"Well, I was just wondering if you've asked someone yet?"

Was she asking him to prom?

"No, I'm not- I mean, no I haven't." He realised it was no excuse that he wasn't going. He had to ask Hinata, meaning he had to turn down Sakura.

"Oh, okay!"

She wasn't going to ask him. Good. She was just standing there, watching him with her big, green eyes, smiling and waiting for him to say something. Of course, she wouldn't, it was only guys who asked girls, not the other way around, as if social norms actually bothered Sasuke. If she expected him to ask her, she was extremely wrong. Even if he hadn't planned to go with Hinata, Sakura was the last person he would ask. She annoyed him more than anyone, especially when she fangirled over him and spread rumors that they had been going on dates and such. He had told her he wasn't interested, but she didn't seem to be able to take no for an answer.

"I need to get into my locker, Sakura," he said slowly, irritated. She backed away immediately, mumbling something like "oh, okay, i'll be leaving". It was clear that she was hurt. Of course, he didn't give a single fuck.

Chemistry. Hinata usually had nothing against school, but chemistry was awful. She never seemed to get anything right, and she was clumsy, often resulting in dangerous liquids being where they should not be. Therefore, she always got partnered with the smartest people in the class to prevent it from happening. Kakashi-sensei had told her it was only a coincidence, he chose partners at random, but Hinata didn't believe him for a second.

Due to this, Hinata got surprised when she got matched with Sasuke. He was smart, sure, but didn't care about school as much as Neji or Shikamaru, her usual partners. He got to class late, as usual, but Kakashi-sensei didn't seem to note it when the black-haired man stepped through the doorway. He was always so casual, didn't mind the fangirls whispering to each other and tossed his jacket on a chair despite the excessively big sign outside the classroom saying you should _not_ bring your jacket inside. It was Tsunade-sensei's decision to put it up after she tripped on coat someone had laid on the floor, and had a huge outburst.

As she watched him across the room she noticed how big he was. He was really slim, but despite that, he had muscles unlike no one else she knew. She figured that she hadn't noticed this earlier due to his clothes covering his skin, but now that he was wearing a t-shirt, the contours of his muscles really showed. She looked away, she didn't want anyone noticing she had just been checking out Sasuke Uchiha.

This day, Hinata noticed that Sasuke didn't sit beside her, at first. He moved to her when the group project began, but sticked to the guys as long as he could. Her first thought was him being on his period, which she rather soon dismissed, giggling at herself. Sasuke noticed her smile when he walked towards her.

"You having a fun time?" he said, sounding as bored as a living creature could be. Hinata didn't answer, nodding slightly and continuing to her work.

They managed their different tasks under silence, but Hinata couldn't get her mind of the strong arms, which now reached before her all the time. She couldn't help but blush, making the room feel hot. She couldn't take off her sweater though. People would judge her, wearing only a tank top was too revealing for her.

"Hinata, could you plug in the battery, please?"

Separating oxygen and hydrogen from each other really wasn't a hard thing to do, well, if you're not Hinata. While she was pulling the cables over towards the battery, Sasuke reached his arm out to prevent the cylinders from falling, and Hinata somehow lost balance and fell. Out of all places to fall on, she fell onto Sasuke, her face against his warm chest. She sat up quickly, bouncing onto his biceps when she tried to stand up.

"Oh, god, I-I'm so, so sorry. Let me just…" she stuttered nervously, as Sasuke just sat there and smiled at her ineptitude to function during stress. Her cheeks quickly turned bright red, and she covered it with her hands.

"I'm such a mess," she mumbled, sounding muffled through her thin fingers. Sasuke let a small laugh slip through, making Hinata separate her fingers, looking at him and giggling.

Forty-eight days until graduation.

 **A/N**

Please, criticize me! I want all the feedback I can get.

I appreciate the positive comments I've gotten. Keeps me motivated :) For the ones interested into continuing reading the story, I will be _trying_ to release a new chapter every day.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Friday. The best day of the week? Perhaps. But today was not as good as fridays usually are. Hinata had woken up sad, she didn't feel like going to school, at all. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her revealed body. She was wearing a pink bra today, matched with pink panties. Why she didn't know, she didn't have a reason to. No one wanted to see her without clothes. Her boobs were too big for her bra, overflowing unless she pulled it up as much as she could. Her hips had small stretch marks on them, which she hated. They appeared not long after puberty, when she grew oddly fast in immensely short time. They were bright red at first, making it look like she had small wounds in her side, but over time they slowly turned white.

She was short, as well. She hated being short. Fine, she wasn't the shortest she knew, but standing next to someone tall such as Sasuke or Neji was horrifying. Furthermore, being called short, shorty or "the tiny one" (as Naruto had referred to her a couple of times) wasn't the funniest thing in the world. For real, could they not come up with better jokes?

She shot a glance at the clock, realising that she would be late if she continued just standing there. Sure, she didn't want to go to school, but it didn't mean she didn't have to. She was concerned about her grades, to disappoint her family with bad grades was really not her main goal in life.

Also, going to school meant meeting Sasuke.

Yesterday had turned out really good. She and Sasuke had had a blast during chemistry. After her complete fuckup, they screwed around for the entire 20 minutes left before the day ended. She had never seen Sasuke laugh that much. Though that wasn't a goal itself, since he rarely laughed at all. After the bell rang, he had accompanied her down the hallway to her locker together with Naruto, Kiba and some guy named Shino. She hadn't noticed Shino before, his face was completely new to her. She soon realised that it was probably because it usually was covered by his hoodie. Naruto had told her she was "really cool to hang with" and that she was all welcome to be with them, anytime. She had to contain herself not to feel a spark in her stomach.

Sometimes, she felt beautiful. She felt as the stares towards her were because of her being attractive. She felt as if her boobs were not too big, but perfect. The way they bounced when she walked, maybe it was something good. Maybe that's what all the guys like?

She quickly got turned down by her low self esteem though. It would tell her, "of course no one likes you, you're too shy to be interesting, and your boobs make you look fat. Your hair is too long, your hips too wide. You really think a man's looking for a woman to birth his babies? C'mon! Don't be silly. Also, you wouldn't be mama-material anyways, you self-obsessive prude." Those words would usually shut her thoughts up.

The walk to school felt longer than usual. Taking the car was not an option for Hinata anymore, she felt guilty being that lazy, especially when the weather was nice. It was too hot for a sweater, but she couldn't take it off. She was not ready to hear her self esteem yelling how much of a slut she had become. She felt a drip of sweat run down her spine and she sighed, loudly.

"You doing okay?" she heard a voice saying from behind her. She was not ready for this, jumped a little and suppressed a scream.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Naruto said and laughed.

"N-no, you didn't. I'm just, uhh, a- a little tired, that's all."

"You look tired," he replied, raising an eyebrow and fixing his eye upon her cheeks. Great, he was inspecting the huge bags underneath her eyes. That _really_ made her feel better.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, it's been a rough week."

"No need to be sorry about that! And hey, drop the 'kun', we're friends now, remember?" he said, winking at her and smiling widely. She felt a warmth in her stomach, and for the first time it wasn't because she was in love with Naruto. She finally had someone call him her friend. She nodded and they proceeded together in silence.

When Sasuke realised that it was Hinata and Naruto who was walking towards the school, he both got happy and mad at the same time. Happy that maybe she'd consider herself a friend of theirs and be around him daily, giving him more opportunities, angry because of the question that popped up in his head: "Is Naruto trying to ruin this for me?"

It was no rocket science to figure out Naruto wouldn't want to run naked amongst hundreds of people, but there had been no mentioning of him trying to prevent Hinata from being with Sasuke. Naruto knew that Hinata had been in love with him, after Sasuke had told him it had been obvious, and he knew that she would easily fall in love again.

"Hey, Sasuke! You doing good?" Naruto shouted to him. Sasuke nodded.

"Hn." He looked at Naruto who seemed happy as normally. His bright, blue eyes really shined, and he kind of understood why Hinata had fallen in love with those. Well, except for Naruto being a total idiot. No homo, though.

"Hey, dobe," he whispered to the blonde when they passed him. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up man?" Naruto said, smiling. Normally, Sasuke would suspect something with that smile, as Naruto's smile grew in size the guiltier he felt, but he looked so innocent. Like he had walked here by himself, no big deal.

"Have you been cheating?" Sasuke mumbled, raising an eyebrow. He stood a bit taller than the blonde, resulting in him having to look up with his expanded eyes on Sasuke.

"Are you serious? I would never! Why would you even think that?"

"Well, I saw you and Hinata and I just.."

"Seriously, dude, no. I'm helping you, for fuck's sake! The closer she gets to me, the closer she gets to you," Naruto snapped. It seemed like he had no bad intentions at all. Anyhow, Sasuke still worried about Hinata and her feelings.

"If you see it that way."

School passed quickly, soon it was only a few minutes left of the last class of the week.

"Great job, everyone, you're doing really well. Or, at least I think so! You'll show me at the test next wednesday, alright? See you!" Kurenai, their english teacher exclaimed, and the lesson was finally over. Hinata sighed, a relieved sigh, and quickly looked up as a shadow spread above her. It was Sasuke, he stared at her with his black eyes, his face indifferent.

"H-hi, Sasuke. What's on your mind?" she said, dropping her gaze to pick up her stuff.

"Nothing, really."

She was caught off guard as she thought he had a meaning behind his sudden approach. She was really confused by all this unforeseen friendship, from both Sasuke and Naruto. Her suspects of Sasuke trying to increase his chances of becoming prom-king had almost faded away completely, as Naruto was the one seeming to actually enjoy this newfound friendship.

They strolled down the hallway, alone at the moment. Sasuke didn't say anything, and Hinata was fine with that.

"So, I was wondering, Hinata," Sasuke said, looking at her with his black eyes. He didn't continue with a question, and Hinata glanced up at his pale face.

"Y-yes, Sasuke? What is it?"

He didn't answer immediately, as if he hesitated about something. In the meantime, they reached Hinata's locker, and halted.

"I was just wondering…"

Was he.. nervous?

"Well, maybe if you'd like to hang out sometime, or so."

Hinata's eyes widened. Was this real? For the first time in her entire life, a boy asked her out. She felt butterflies in her stomach as her mind drifted to the fact that it was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school, perhaps hottest too, was the one asking her.

"Oh, sure, I'd like to."

"Yea, I was thinking we could go to skate park with Naruto?"

Her stomach dropped. "Why would he ask you on a date, you stupid? He's popular, you're not. He pities you, for not having talked to you through your entire childhood. I do see the reason why he hasn't, though. As soon as he talks to you, you think he's going to go all romantic on you. Get real, Hinata" her self esteem shouted at her. She shrugged.

"Sure, that'd be fun," she replied. She tried not to sound disappointed, but probably failed.

 _Sasuke [4:47 PM]:_ "Dobe."

 _Naruto [4:54 PM]:_ "Hey, teme! What's up?"

 _Sasuke [4:54 PM]:_ "We're going skating tomorrow."

 _Naruto [5:02 PM]:_ "We are?"

 _Sasuke [5:03 PM]:_ "Yes."

Forty-seven days until graduation.

 **A/N:**

Reviews! Don't forget em ;)

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Hey guys, just realised the mark I put out (some dashes) was removed upon uploading the chapter. I will from now on mark with a few x'es. Wont re-upload the other chapters, hope you understand the story anyways :)

To the person noting the thing Naruto said with "dropping the 'kun'", and noted that "kun" is used by friends: When friends grow closer they don't say "kun", "chan" and such, because it's not necessary. Example: Sakura don't call Naruto "Naruto-kun" (usually). That's because they are close friends. By telling Hinata that, Naruto is implying that he wants to be close friends with her. Or maybe more, who knows ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke glanced at the blonde. His smile was wide, his laughter annoying, as usual. Why had he invited him? Thinking back to the moment, he had panicked. Upon asking Hinata to go out with him, she had looked so scared. Like her life was in danger. He didn't want that, of course he didn't, so he came up with an easy solution. She had nothing against Naruto, and he might lighten up the moment. It was clear to say she _really_ had nothing against Naruto right now.

"Hey, Hinata, you got to _kick back_ with you leg. Otherwise, you won't move forward!" the dobe shouted, laughing hysterically.

Sasuke sighed and stepped towards the girl.

"Come here, I'll show you."

He grabbed her waist, feeling her slim body. She was warm, like fire. He frowned but didn't want to be rude, therefore he didn't mention it.

"I'll hold you steady, okay? Now kick back, like this, and you'll go forward."

"And you won't let go?" the small girl asked, looking at him with big, bright eyes. She looked terrified, and Sasuke had to tell himself it was not because she was afraid of him. He wasn't sure he believed himself.

"Of course not," he said, looking into her bottomless eyes. She smiled, and he felt a wave of relief crashing onto him. That wave of relief made him forget his task, and as Hinata kicked away, he didn't move. He had promised not to let go, and of course he wouldn't, he's not one to break promises. Instead, he held her steady, whilst her feet moved away together with the skateboard. This resulted in Hinata almost crashing, only _almost._ When she was mid-air, a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Be careful," Naruto said, winking at Hinata while pulling her up on her feet again. A warmth spread inside Sasuke's stomach, but not a good kind of warmth. He was jealous.

"I believe she's okay without your help, Naruto," he hissed at the blonde, accentuating his name. "She's a strong woman, she'll be fine without you."

Naruto looked at him with eyes wide open. He didn't look hurt, exactly, but something close to that. Sasuke regretted what he had said. He didn't want Hinata to think he was an asshole.

"Thanks, for catching me, Naruto," she said, not commenting Sasuke's disapprovement. She stood up again.

"You should try again," Naruto said, smiling at the girl. Sasuke's stomach twisted. He hated the dobe, so much. He knew that he had something in mind. Either to cheat on the bet, or his eyes had opened up for Hinata, and suddenly he desperately wanted to be with her.

Naruto sickened him. His spiky, blonde hair with just a little too much hair wax sickened him. His way of smiling sickened him, as well as his way of dressing. Naruto was _not_ a gangster, and he would never be. Therefore, Sasuke got annoyed at the fact that he so desperately tried to look like one. He had loose pants and they were way too low, revealing his orange boxers. His sweater was too big, which for the record was too bright orange for Sasuke's taste. When Hinata said her next words, he was relieved.

"I- I don't think this is my thing, actually," she mumbled, and Sasuke smiled.

"Why don't you come with me and grab some dinner?" he asked, quickly taking advantage of the moment. She smiled, and Sasuke felt his heart skipping a beat. Not because he was developing feelings, that would be silly.

"That would be a pleasure, Sasuke," she said, looking him straight into his eyes. He held his gaze on hers, and she looked away very soon.

"Yeah, it'd be awesome! I rea.."

"You're not coming, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled in the blonde's ear. Their eyes met, and Naruto smiled widely.

"Oh, my bad. I realised I have some.. Homework to do. I'll be leaving!" Naruto shouted and turned away, winking towards Sasuke. He sighed, happy that the dobe was leaving.

"Let's go. Where do you want to eat?" He asked her, not making eye contact. He was feeling this unfamiliar feeling. Was he nervous? Kind of, but there was so much more to it. He felt a tingling feeling in his stomach, circulating through his bloodstream, out in his fingers, making him tremble. He didn't dare to look, but he really wanted to check if Hinata looked nervous as well. Maybe he could see if she breathed faster than usual, or detect a small blush, or really anything abnormal at all.

"I- I'm not sure, Sasuke."

Was her stuttering a sign of insecurity? Probably not, she stuttered all the time. Right? He wasn't sure, he was too caught up in the moment. He couldn't think straight. What was wrong with him?

"Uhh.."

Small pause of awkward silence. Why didn't he say anything? "Sasuke, say something! Anything at all!" a voice inside him scream, but he didn't get any words up his throat. He realised he didn't know a lot of places to eat in the village. The only one that came to mind when he thought about it, was…

"...Ichiraku? Or maybe you're not as much of a fan of ramen as Naruto?" He silently cursed himself for mentioning Naruto. Hell, it'd been less than two minutes since the guy left, and he already talked about him. Note: Leave Naruto out of this.

"S-sure, we can go there, if you want."

Sasuke stopped, making Hinata wince. He turned towards her, staring into her vivid eyes. She dropped her gaze quickly, but lifted it again as Sasuke reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hinata. It doesn't matter what _I_ want. I asked what _you_ want, and I meant it. This date is about you, because I really want to get to know you better."

She blushed a little, and hesitating before answering.

"Yeah, I'd like to go there," she replied, smiling at him.

The tingling sensation returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had confirmed it, it was a date. Upon hearing the word, "date", Hinata had almost fainted. She was not entirely sure if it was because of the person who she attended the date with, or the fact that this was her first date, and that she was so nervous that she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears.

The food was delicious, and the view wasn't bad either. She really enjoyed the way he dressed, with skinny jeans and a simple, white shirt. Unlike a certain blonde, he took this day a little more formally. She had not enjoyed how Naruto dressed, as if he just as well could be at home, chilling in his couch. Hinata had been raised to know that you should dress properly for every event, otherwise you could offend others. When she was younger, she didn't understand how someone could be offended by anyone else's clothes, but now she did.

By now, she didn't mind Sasuke asking her questions, not at all. She had also developed a sort of curiosity about him.

"Where do you live, by the way?" she asked.

"Not far from you, actually. And no, I haven't stalked you, I saw you when you walked out of your house one day," he said, and they shared a laugh,

"So, you live in a house," she stated, considering that there were only apartments in the center of the village. "Therefore you must be living with your parents, still?"

He didn't answer immediately, as he turned his head down, looking into his noodle soup. He sighed.

"No, they're not.. They're dead."

Hinata went silent, like, really silent. She almost stopped breathing completely, and regretted her decision to ask that specific question so, so much. The date had been wonderful until now, when she ruined it.

"I know you're wondering about it, so I'm just gonna tell you, okay?" Sasuke said, looking up at her, and it didn't sound like a question. She nodded slightly, not wanting to push him or send out the wrong signals.

"They got murdered. I have no idea who did it, how, or _why._ I woke up one morning, only to find my parents dead in their beds. It was terrifying."

"I can understand that. Not how it felt for you, but that it was truly a horrifying sight. I'm so, very sorry."

He smiled at her and she felt her stomach tingling.

Forty-six days until graduation.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING**

Chapter contains explicit content! If you're not comfortable with this, read no further.

 **A/N**

To you talking about "kun", "chan" and stuff, it was truly interesting to read your experiences :) I was not able to reply to your review since you review as a guest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up by a faint sound from outside. She slowly opened her eyes, and reached for her phone. 2:36 am, it said, and she turned around to fall back asleep again. It was nice knowing that she had hours left to sleep, especially with the fact that she could sleep in the next day.

She didn't even get time to close her eyes before it sounded again. Was it.. knocks?

She sat up in her bed, holding her breath. She had no idea who would be knocking this late at night, and her heart started to beat out of fear. The room was dark as the night, with only a small light from the moon peeking into her window.

A while passed, and the quickness of her breaths decreased over time. As she started to relax, a voice spoke, just outside her window.

"Hinata!" it whispered. It was one of those whispers when you try to shout, but you're not allowed to use your vocal cords. She gasped, pulling her blanket up towards her neck. Another knock.

She slowly stood up, grabbing a book beside her that was laying beside her bed. She didn't have a proper weapon, but this would do for now. She started to sneak towards her window, almost tripping on her bag which she lazily had thrown on the floor. She trembled as she peeked through the curtains. She had to hold in a laugh when her eyes fell upon the figure outside her window.

It was Sasuke. He was dressed in an oversized shirt and a pair of black jeans. He smiled widely when he saw her.

"Hinata, please, let me in!" he shout-whispered, and she quickly opened the window. A cold breeze brushed upon her legs, and she realised she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties. Luckily, she had put on a nice pair last evening, they were lace ones, light blue and very pretty.

The black haired boy graciously swung from one side of the window to the other, suddenly standing right next to her. She gasped.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, not being able to hold her gaze from his muscular arms. He reached for her, cupping one of her cheeks. She blushed instantly.

"I felt like we had unfinished business from our date earlier," he said, and the distance between them narrowed. She was panting, and blushing like she had never blushed before. Her heart were beating fast, so fast that it made her having a hard time speaking.

"What do you…" she gulped, "what do you mean, S-sasuke?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he brushed his finger down her cheek towards her lips. She gasped when his fingernail swept across her lips, and shivered. She was about to ask him what he was doing, when he reached his other hand towards her, cupping her face. He pulled her towards him, and their lips met. His lips were slightly cold, but smoother than anything Hinata had ever felt. He moved his hand downwards, across her back, and she felt his strong arms around her. Their kiss deepened, and Hinata felt a soft tongue brush against her lip, asking for entrance. Sasuke's tongue quickly slipped into her mouth, exploring its every corner.

She froze when she felt a steady hand upon her ass, taking a firm grip and squeezing. She slightly winced and Sasuke immediately reacted to that, letting go.

"No, don't. I want you," she said, surprised at how sure she sounded.

"Hinata, you don't understand how much I want to fuck you right now."

She was about to gasp, but didn't get the chance as Sasuke closed the distance between their lips, and pushed her backwards. She stumbled across the room, and soon hit the bed after a vigorous push from Sasuke. He landed on her, and she felt something hard on her pelvis.

Sasuke's hands quickly moved across her stomach, feeling her smooth skin, and soon pulling her shirt up. She was about to disapprove, but he was swift and she soon laid there completely barechested. He didn't move, and she noticed his eyes fixed on her breasts. She tried to cover them, but Sasuke took a strong grip of her wrists, pushing them back onto the bed.

"Don't cover them," he said determinedly, losing the hand on her left wrist, and cupped her soft breast. He squeezed it, carefully, and the pleasure took over Hinata. A moaned slipped through her lips, and Sasuke smirked. He leaned down, and put his wet lips on her nipple. She moaned again, louder, as his tongue brushed the sensitive area. He drew small circles around her nipple, teasing her. She groaned, and put her petite hand on his back, scratching lightly. She noticed that he liked it, as his member twitched. She did it again, harder, only to feel the same thing again. He rose up, looking straight into her eyes. The dark room made it harder to see, but his eyes captivated her despite the poor visibility.

He swiftly pulled his shirt above his head, and Hinata couldn't hold in another gasp at the sight of his bare abdomen. She brought her hand from his back onto his chest, feeling his skin. It was as smooth as silk, and as hot as fire. His muscles were solid, and well contoured. He stiffened and pushed her hand away.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice. His hand was still on her breast, but not moving. She nodded.

"I know it's your first time, so you have to be sure. Otherwise we need to stop _now,_ or i might just lose it."

He begun to pull his hand away from Hinata's breast, but wasn't successful as Hinata grabbed it, bringing it back to place.

"Sasuke, seriously. I need you, and I need you now."

He smirked at her, and his lips crashed onto hers. Their tongues intertwined, and the warmth of his naked chest against hers sent shivers down her spine. His erection poked her again, and she felt herself being driven insane at this very moment. She tugged at his pants, and he got the message quickly, pulling them down.

Her breathing went into overdrive as he repositioned himself, with his head on her abdomen. He planted a trail of kisses down to her lower region, licking and sucking every inch of her skin, causing her to buck her hips. A smirk decorated his face as he travelled further down, spreading her delicate lips with his tongue, and Hinata struggled to hold back a loud moan. Sasuke noticed this, and swiftly inserted a finger into her while furiously moving his tongue over and around her clitoris. She moaned loudly, and could _feel_ how the boy smirked. He sat up and she noticed his bare shaft was revealed. It poked her entrance, and she felt an overwhelming warmth.

The tip of his penis slid into her, and she gasped and moaned at the same time, causing Sasuke to smile and bend over her, connecting their lips once again. As he did, he pushed inside her, and she groaned. She had imagined her first time to be painful, but it wasn't. It was the most pleasurable thing she had ever experienced. His every thrust felt like a wave of electricity running down her spine, and she wasn't able to hold it in. She moaned loudly, as an intense tingle filled her bloodstream, travelling out in her legs. The pleasure was unbearable, and her back arched as she screamed his name. He pounded into her, faster and faster, and she could hear his soft, deep moans. They turned her on, so much. She wanted more.

"S-sasuke, please. Please go faster," she begged, and he obeyed by slipping out of her warmth, grabbing her hips and hastily turned her body around, making her stand on all fours. He pushed inside her once again, and she could feel her eyes twitching in weird direction, her vision going black. She kept moaning, feeling her fluids leaking out of her. Sasuke's hands were positioned on her hips, with a tight grip. She felt it tighten as he had steadied his pace, and his groans grew louder.

She didn't think it was possible, but Sasuke pushed even deeper inside her, creating a tight feeling in her gut. She was over the edge once again, and a deep orgasm hit her.

"Hinata," Sasuke panted, "I can't cum."

She frowned, turning her head towards him, fixing her gaze on his pale face. She was as red as a tomato, partly because of blushing and partly because of exhaustion.

"Why?" she asked, feeling a cold breeze upon her skin once again, wondering if the window still was open.

"I can't because.." he didn't finish his sentence, as he pulled out of her, making her whine. She didn't want this to end just yet.

"Why Sasuke? P-please don't.."

He looked concerned, as if he knew she was insane, but couldn't do anything about it. He tilted his head, inspecting her body.

"Because you have to wake up, Hinata."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes opened. She was extremely cold, as she realised she had forgotten to close her window the last night. She reached down towards her womanhood, feeling the tender, swollen lips. It was safe to say that she was also extremely wet.

She couldn't deny that she was disappointed, as well. But of course, it had been nothing but a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

I'm a little inattentive and forgot writing that it was forty-five days until graduation the last chapter, but yea should be there :) Too lazy to reupload it though, I give you my sincerest apologies ;) Anyways, please take a minute and review after reading this chapter, critizise me! It really helps me a lot.

Thanks for reading! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up with a strange feeling in his gut, a feeling of despair. He had so much going on right now, he wasn't able to think straight.

Yesterday had been completely awful. The night before yesterday, he hadn't been able to sleep, resulting in him being completely smashed that morning. He had been way too slow to shower and do his daily morning-stuff, and got late to his competition, almost missing his first match.

He was up against boys, as the classes was divided by age, weight and gender. Despite that, he kept seeing his opponents as a certain fragile, blue haired girl. He then proceeded to stand there, flabbergasted, as his opponents threw him onto the mat. He lost all his matches, and went home bubbling with anger. Why was she affecting him this much? She was just a stupid girl. A stupid girl that no one liked, that is.

As long as Sasuke remembered, Hinata had been alone. She didn't seem to mind not having friends, as she never ever tried engaging in a conversation. Her entire school time she had just been sitting there, staring down at her feet, occasionally blushing if Naruto were to walk by. She had never been bullied, because no one seemed to dislike her, but no one liked her either. That included Sasuke.

Until now, that is. He had gradually started to like her more and more. Her cute way of stuttering when she spoke, her way of blushing if his body brushed against her. If he were to be completely honest, he had intentionally done this a couple of times, just to see her blush. Or, well, a lot of times.

He wasn't in love with her though, he was certain of that. This was just a bet, but why not enjoy it in the meantime?

He crawled up from his bed, checking his phone. It was 7:03 am, and he had an hour before he had to get his ass towards school. He put his bathrobe on and headed towards the bathroom. Not like he needed it, though. It was warm in the house and he was alone. Like always.

He thought about Hinata again. The lonely girl. He felt a wave of sympathy rush through him. He knew what it was to be alone, as well. He had had a lot of friends during his lifetime, and making new ones had never been a problem. But as soon as he left the school, he was alone. He had to go home, make his own food, tell himself to do his homework, and tell himself to go to sleep. Ever since _that_ day, he had to do everything by himself. God, he would do anything for a mother who screamed at him to clean his room, or a dad who told him that he had to perform better when he trained. To others, parents were a drag, but he knew how meaningful they actually are.

" _You only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata had one thing figured out: Getting a person who had invaded her brain out was _hard._ No, hard wasn't the right word, it was impossible. She had constantly been thinking of Sasuke Uchiha the last two days, and couldn't get her butterflies to calm down. She had also constantly cursed herself for slowly gaining interest for the most unemotional guy she had ever met. She knew that he never let girls get his attention, neither did he care about all the love letters he got. He had always been pushing love away from his life.

But he hadn't been on a date with a girl, either. Not what she knew about, anyway.

She shook her head and tried to concentrate. This essay was important, but the cold war wasn't really her thing.

" _The Soviet Union was a brutal experiment on society, and the goal was to achieve an ideal society. This ideal society would be communistic, and all humans were to share the resources of the country. All property should be owned together, and distributed equally to everyone. According to Karl Uchiha…"_

Hinata paused, sighing and deleted the words.

" _According to Karl Marx, founder of the communism, Sasuke is the goal for humanity."_

She stopped again, glancing towards the clock. Ten minutes left, come on Hinata! Focus! Her eyes met the teacher's, Asuma, and she quickly looked down again, and blushed. She blushed to an even further shade of red when she was him stepping towards her, bending over her computer.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he said quietly, but she was sure every other student heard him. Great, now they thought she was unintelligent as well.

"Y-yes, Asuma-sensei. I find this essay challenging, that's it," she mumbled and Asuma smiled.

"Good," he said, and walked away. Hinata let her breath out, smiling at herself. If it was something she was good at, it was to impress teachers. She knew all about what they wanted her to say. Her schoolwork was definitely not the only factor that resulted in her high grades.

She felt a wave of relief when the bell ringed, even though she hated that ringing sound, it made her ears hurt. She rapidly packed her stuff and almost ran out of the classroom. This was it, the time of the day that she appreciated the most: lunch time. And even though she did like to eat, that wasn't the reason. The reason was the one person that now appeared right in front of her. You guessed it, Sasuke Uchiha.

Should she talk to him? Would that be weird, since he hadn't spoken to her since their date? Maybe he knew about her dream. That would, of course, be impossible since she hadn't told anyone, but she still worried since there was a slight possibility that _maybe_ he was able to read minds or something similar. He hadn't sent a text to her, even though he had gotten her number _and_ she had added him on Facebook. What if he found her to be too clingy? If that was the case, she should definitely not go and talk to him. She decided that the best decision was to quietly stand in line to get some food, and hope for him to see her and talk to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was she ignoring him? Sasuke took a quick glance at the bluenette, who patiently waited for her food. She must've seen him, and decided not to talk to him. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach again, and got slightly annoyed because he had gotten enough of these feelings already! He turned to Naruto, who was trying to cheer him up after he had told him about his terrible sunday.

"Look, Sasuke, everyone has bad days! Even I have them," he said, "One of those shouldn't bring you down."

"This is not just 'one of those days', Naruto. I feel like piss, I haven't been able to train properly the last week or so. I really need to get my mind straight, or I might fuck up my chances of getting into the national team this year."

Naruto just nodded, since Sasuke did have a point. He had been working for this his entire life, and was now at the edge of reaching one of his biggest dreams.

"I'll train with ya, if you want? Might push you a little or so" he asked. Sasuke smiled at him, a gesture he rarely did.

"Sure, that'd be great. Tomorrow, after school?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

Sasuke might hate the blonde at sometimes, but he was the best person he had in his life. They fought a lot, but at times of trouble he was the one to lend Sasuke his shoulder, and Sasuke was eternally grateful for it.

"Shouldn't you call Hinata here? Like, I know I'm your 'opponent' in this, but she seems kinda down so…" Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke nodded. They already sat at their table, and Hinata strolled around looking for somewhere to sit. He frowned at her, she really made it difficult for herself.

"Hey, Hinata!" he shouted at her, and she looked up, a wide smile spreading on her face. He smirked, and couldn't deny that she was really cute. She walked towards them, and sat down beside Naruto. Sasuke bit his lip, wondering if she didn't want to sit beside him, or if she was just too nervous to do so.

"H-hello Sasuke, hi Naruto," she said quietly, with a high pitched voice like usually. Sasuke held back a smile, as he realised how much he noticed about Hinata now, that he had never thought about before.

"How was your weekend?" he asked, hoping that she would say something about their date. He was nervous that she hadn't liked it.

The date had been smooth, they had talked non-stop. It hadn't been too romantic though, and Sasuke wondered if that was the reason she didn't reply to his text. He believed that love came slow, and moving too fast would only result in lust, no more. He did have more than six weeks left.

"It was good, thanks. I had a lot of fun on our 'hangout'" she said, and smiled slightly. He wouldn't have noticed it if his gaze wouldn't be fixed on her delicate lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed," he said, meeting her eyes. They were as bright as always, and he noticed that she didn't look away just as quickly as the last time. This time, it was his turn to look away.

He felt his cheeks burn, and for the first time in a very, very long time, he blushed.

Forty-four days until graduation.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

Couldn't release a chapter yesterday since something got in the way! I'll make it up to you with two chapters today instead ;)

This week is super busy for me as I'm starting a new job, very exciting but it takes up a lot of time. Therefore I can't promise this won't happen again! I'll try as hard as I can, that's a promise :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god, girls, you have _no idea_ how fucking miserable my day is!"

Hinata heard the easily recognizable voice down the hallway. She sighed, not again. She wanted to shout at her.

"I don't know what your problem is that's making your day _so terrible,_ but you know what? Nobody fucking gives a damn!"

Well, that's at least what she wanted to say. Of course, she didn't. She kept quiet, glancing towards the blonde sneakily. It was very important not to be detected, when eavesdropping on classmates. According to them, that's a huge crime.

"Tell me, Ino! I'm here for you, babe!" another voice said, belonging to Sakura Haruno. Hinata felt a shiver running down her spine. She really didn't like those girls, even though they had been the only ones offering her to sit with them at lunchtime and in class. Well, except the boys yesterday, that is.

"Like, this morning, I realised I hadn't put my phone on charge during the night," Ino said, rolling her eyes. A small gasp escaped Sakura's bright pink lips, which had a bit too much lip gloss on them.

"That's terrible, Ino!" she exclaimed.

"I _know,_ right! And, like, I know it's not good charging your phone during the night because of fires and shit, but I can't use it now! Look at it!"

She brought her phone up from her pocket, tapping at the black screen. Hinata sighed. She barely ever used her phone at school. She did have it in her pocket, in case her father or mother were to call, but she didn't feel the need to use it. They did have computers, that they had gotten from the school, for _free._ How come you need a phone so bad, if you have a ( _free_ ) computer as well?

"Stop whining, Ino," she heard another voice say, a much, much deeper one. She gasped, knowing who it was immediately.

"The world's not gonna end because of you first world problems," he continued, not even looking at the blonde, who was now partly angry and partly fangirling. The Great Uchiha had spoken to her, after all.

"Look, Sasuke, don't get involved in this," she said, trying to sound annoyed, but a failed as a small snicker escaped her lips. He shrugged and walked away, and Hinata decided to follow him.

"H-hi Sasuke," she said, and he turned around. Her stomach got all tense when she saw the small smirk developing on his face when he landed his eyes upon her.

"Hello, Hinata. How are you?" he said, and Hinata couldn't help but overanalyze the fact that he _did_ ask her how she was, meaning he _had_ to care about her, right? She shrugged the thought away, trying not to blush. For the record, she probably failed.

"Hi, Sasuke," she started, realising she repeated herself, quickly blushing and turning her sight on the pale floor. "I'm good, thanks, how are you?" She mumbled the last part, hoping he had not thought about her mistake.

"I'm okay," he said. She went silent. She desperately wanted to ask why that "okay" wasn't a "good", but couldn't. She simply was too shy, and hated herself for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afternoon, and Sasuke was headed to the gym. By his side walked Naruto, happy as ever.

"I've thought about some stuff. Maybe you could do some of your judo training stuff at me, I know you like throwing me on the ground. And then we'll continue to the machines and do some intervals, sounds good?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded. He opened the door, quickly recognizing the smell of sweaty old men and overused machines. They proceeded towards the mat, as they had already changed into training clothes before heading out. This was the place he usually trained with the other people in his Judo-club. The room was big, with a couple of gym mats resting on the walls. The mat was green and red, the red creating two big squares. It was soft, and as Sasuke stepped on it, he felt at home.

"Okay, let's start! I have no idea what you do when you train but I'm all on it!" Naruto shouted, placing himself in something you might call a if you're partly blind. Sasuke laughed, and the training begun.

Sasuke had always had an easy time learning new techniques, but there was one throwing technique he just couldn't get right, and it bothered him more than anything, the sumi-otoshi. It wasn't a very common throw, as not many in his skill group had mastered it, but Sasuke wanted to so badly. He wanted to be the best after all.

The throw was based on making your opponent lose balance. This was achieved by stepping back, causing your opponent to lift his left foot and shift his weight to his right heel. You could also shift your grip to his side, push his elbow up and therefore causing him to lose balance. Then you push, throwing your opponent to the ground, achieving a level of mid-air rotation.

"What the hell are you trying to do, man?" Naruto said, after a few tries to accomplish the throw. Sasuke sighed, eyeing him with a murderous glance. Naruto held up his hands and stepped back, eyes widened.

"Sorry, dude, I just thought you were.. I don't know, a little better than this?"

Sasuke immediately snapped, walking towards him and swiftly throwing him with a tai-otoshi, resulting in Naruto laying on his back, frowning towards the tall man.

"Look, Naruto, I don't need your insults. I've been performing worse than usually for a long time now, and I'm tired of everyone's shit. Especially my fucking coach, can't handle that guy for shit."

Naruto nodded, getting up on his feet and patting Sasuke on the back.

"Let's head to the gym, okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata packed her stuff in a small, yellow bag, and started walking. This was not a one-time occasion, she usually went to the gym when bored or restless. Which, nowadays, were a lot of times. The gym wasn't very big, but there wasn't a lot of people there, either. The most she had stumbled upon was six people at the same time, and that time she hadn't been staying for long.

Because of the gym usually being empty, she got very surprised when she saw not only Sasuke, but Naruto as well, when she walked inside. They didn't notice her at first, and she quickly sneaked past them. She didn't want them to see her, as she found it slightly embarrassing to train in front of other people. Especially someone that she might have feelings for.

Since God or some other greater power really had something against her, it took only about half an hour until both guys stood in front of a sweaty, blushed Hinata. She panted from the effort of training.

Little did she know, that Sasuke found this extremely attractive.

"Well, Sasuke here has been training for his upcoming Judo-competition!" Naruto exclaimed, after a few minutes of chattering. Hinata frowned. She hadn't been aware that Sasuke trained martial arts. He didn't seem very comfortable when Naruto bragged about him soon being in the national team.

"T-that really sounds fun, but I gotta finish this," Hinata said soon enough, and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Naruto, let's leave her alone," Sasuke mumbled and turned around. Naruto smiled widely and waved goodbye as they left the gym.

Forty-three days until graduation.

 **A/N**

Please review and tons of thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

For you wondering why the chapters are short here comes the answer: I release a new chapter everyday! (Well, at least I try to.) I do not have the full story written or such, I write a new chapter each day. It takes time and I'm fully occupied with my three horses, three cats, a dog and my job! Therefore, it's hard writing longer chapters, hope you understand and are satisfied with what I release.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's footsteps echoed in the hallway. It was full with other students, rambling on and on about everything that could be talked about. Beside her was the only persons people considered her to be friends with, but she didn't really agree. They were not really her friends, more like her classmates she used to hang around. Not because she liked them, she rather didn't, but they were the only ones accepting her, so she rolled with it.

"Okay, look, girls. I have to find a prom dress. I mean, it's not that far away, right?" Ino said, with her high pitched, annoying voice. Sakura quickly agreed, like she always did.

"I know! It's like, not far away at all!"

Hinata silently sighed at her incapability to vary the choice of words.

"Okay, I got an idea. Why don't we go shopping, like, I don't know, today?" Ino said, her voice getting more high pitched the longer she continued her sentence. Hinata hoped that by "we", she meant her and Sakura.

"Yes! That's a great idea! Hinata, you're with us, right?"

Her stomach dropped. She was unable to answer no, partly because they wouldn't take no for an answer. But to go shopping with Ino and Sakura was not her goal in life, so to say.

"Y-yes, sure," she said, not meeting Sakura's stare.

"Great!" Sakura almost shouted, and Hinata was so tired of her voice that she wanted to plug her ears with something. Unfortunately, she's stuck with it the entire day. She had no idea how they could talk that much.

Sakura and Ino had been tighter than any friends Hinata knew since the beginning of school. They had always been as loud and as shallow as they still are, and Hinata had always slightly disliked them. The way that they talked behind people's backs sickened her, and made her slightly afraid that their main topic could be her.

They decided, mostly without asking Hinata, that they should head out as soon as school ended.

And they did. As soon as the bell rang, both Ino and Sakura stood by Hinata's bench, blabbering about how they wanted their dresses to look like, how fun it would be to _finally_ have a girl's shopping day, the three of them. Even though Hinata didn't like them too much, she felt a warm feeling in her stomach. She finally felt as if she belonged with them.

"Alright, what color do you want, Hinata?" Ino asked, inspecting her body to figure out what color fit on her. Hinata struggled to hold back a blush.

"I'm not sure. Purple, perhaps?"

Ino slowly nodded her head, and Hinata felt as if her stare were to shoot lasers soon because of the way she looked at her body.

"Uhh, no. You should definitely go for something light green! Right, Sakura?"

"Damn right!" Sakura agreed, furiously nodding her head. Hinata shrugged, realising that it didn't really matter. She didn't have a date to prom, and didn't expect anyone to ask her out either. Going alone was a no-no, so she'd probably just stay home. Of course, she couldn't admit this to Ino or Sakura, they'd go crazy. Either they'd judge her for not going to prom no matter if she had a date, or they'd set her up with any guy possible.

A while later, they stepped inside a store on the other side of the village. To get there, they had walked a bit, constantly talking about their expectations for prom night, and how they wanted their dates to dress and 'prompose' as Ino had called it.

The shop was small, but very cozy. They were greeted by a young girl working there, who quickly asked if they wanted help. Ino declined politely, and Hinata felt as if she really needed that help. She barely knew anything about dresses, especially not fancy ones. If fancy ones was the type you should wear at prom, that is. She didn't have a clue.

"Oh, look at this one! So cuuute!" Ino said and walked towards a mannequin wearing a pink dress, reaching down to the knees. It was a layer of lace on the chest, which Hinata noticed was a slightly darker shade of pink. It bugged her, for some reason.

"I like it," said Hinata, even though it wasn't her honest opinion. Sakura took a step towards it, feeling the material, sighing.

"Feel it, though," she said and Ino quickly reached her hand out. "It's so rough. Ew."

This was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hot outside, and Sasuke felt a drop of sweat run down his spine. It was sunny, and his pale skin did not enjoy that. Having a tan was practically impossible for him, as he turned as red as a tomato as soon as the sun was out. Therefore, his current activity was quite riskful, as it was quite a risk that he'd get burned.

He was out on a walk, which he usually was every day. He enjoyed listening to the birds, to smell the fresh air, and eavesdrop on people who had more interesting lives than him. He strolled down the alley he currently found himself on, listening to the noise his feet produced when meeting the ground, the small pebbles creating a calming sound.

He passed Konoha's only "shopping center" - which you probably couldn't call it, since it only had 4 stores in it, and one of them was a tiny place where you could get your keys copied. Anyways, it was one of the only places where you could buy clothes, and the only place where they actually sold clothes in which you didn't look like you had lived on the streets the last four years. He usually bought all of his clothes there, and it was fairly good quality as well. He didn't complain.

Inside the store, he saw the one and only, Hinata Hyuuga. The first thought that came to his mind was "why the hell is she in there with those idiots?". He quickly discarded it when he got a lot other stuff to think about. Mainly, to contain himself from getting a boner.

Hinata was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was light green, the skirt was long and ended at her ankles. It didn't have any sleeves, and for the first time, Sasuke saw the girl's arms. He got happy when he confirmed that it wasn't full of scars, which he had feared was the reason she always wore long sleeves. But that wasn't what got him the most excited. It was her cleavage, which was now visible as the neckline didn't cover it. The dress was tight over her chest and stomach, contouring her bust in the perfect way.

He had never thought that Hinata was a busty girl. She always wore some kind of sweater, giving the illusion of her breasts being not more than average. He now realised that he had been completely wrong. The girl who had been considered 'the ugly duckling', had bloomed into the beautiful swan.

Even though he considered keeping his eyes on the beautiful girl the entire day, he figured it would be kind of awkward if she saw him spying on her. He shot a last glance at her, and continued walking.

Why was she trying out a dress, anyway? She had never been wearing dresses, why would she start to, now? Not that Sasuke minded, he would gladly be able to look at her wearing that every single day.

He almost stopped when he realised what was going on. Of course, he had been _so stupid._ She had a date to prom, already.

He growled at himself inside, cursing at how stupid he had been. Taking Naruto's stupid bet was a fucking joke. The biggest mistake in his entire life. There was no way a guy like him, that's never shown any interest, especially not towards Hinata, would get such a beautiful girl to go to prom with him. She probably had someone she knew outside school that would accompany her, someone who knows how attractive she is under all that clothing. Sasuke sighed, loudly. Now he had to look forward to attending graduation naked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see that?" Ino said, glancing at Sakura and Hinata. Sakura frowned, shrugging, but Hinata got curious.

" _Curiosity killed the cat"_ she heard her father's voice say inside her brain.

"What?" she asked, and Ino pointed her slim finger towards the window. Hinata realised how much effort she must have put on her nails, as they were long and thick, with a layer of nail polish in a beautiful color, something between purple and pink. She shifted her glance towards the direction the blonde pointed at, seeing nothing but an empty road.

"It was Sasuke Uchiha, he just passed by," she said. This gained Sakura's attention.

"Are you serious? Did he see us?" she asked, talking so fast that Hinata had to repeat what she said in her mind to understand what it was. Ino nodded, turning to Hinata and smiled. It wasn't that friendly I-love-you-and-we-will-be-best-friends-forever-smile, but rather a smile that indicated that she wasn't as happy as she tried to look.

"Yes. He was checking. you. out!" she said, her voice increasing in volume the longer she spoke. Hinata immediately blushed.

"Don't be silly," Sakura replied, "everyone knows that Sasuke doesn't 'check out' people."

"Who are you to say that? Maybe he doesn't check _you_ out, that's all," Ino snapped. Hinata had to think quickly, she did not want them to have this argument right now.

"I don't think he was," she said quietly, "Besides, he probably just looked at his reflection in the glass."

Hinata's comment made both the other girls laugh, and the tense atmosphere lightened up a bit. For now.

Forty-two days until graduation.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

Time for some good ol' backstory! The story takes play in spring 2016, Hinata and Sasuke are 18 years old. You can figure their ages out on the flashbacks by yourself ;)

I'm terribly sorry, but this chapter will be slightly shorter than the others. That's because I had tons to do today, and I'm at the verge of falling asleep right now, but I really want to keep my schedule! A short chapter's better than no chapter, am I right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _16th of july, 2004_

"Daddy! Have you seen my teddy?" a small child running down the stairs shouted. He stopped, listening if he could hear his father. It was his favorite teddy, after all, and he didn't want it to be gone. His last resort was his father, as he somehow always knew where everything was.

The walls surrounding the boy was newly painted in white, from being yellow. He liked this change, it felt so much more modern. The distinct smell of paint filled his nose, making him feel like he was about to sneeze.

"Mommy?" he shouted, "You know where daddy is?"

No answer. He frowned, continuing down the stairs. The window in the kitchen was opened slightly, since the summer warmth heated up the house quickly. The clock indicated that it was 10:23 am, Sasuke knew this because he had recently learned to read it, and he wondered if his mother and father was still sleeping.

"Itachi? You there?" he shouted again, not expecting any answer. His brother, despite not being _that_ much older than his brother, was always away. What he was doing, exactly, Sasuke did not know. It made him a little sad though, because he loved playing with his older brother. Especially because he was kinder than any other person he knew, even kinder than his best friends at school. That wasn't a huge accomplishment, though, as his friends and he fought a lot. He wasn't entirely sure they did it for fun or not, as it usually ended in them laughing. Well, everyone but Sasuke. Not because he had lost, but because he didn't take fighting as a fun thing. It was all serious, just like Judo. To become a good fighter you had to train, train seriously, that is. Just like in Judo.

His small feet thudded against the wooden floor as he ran across the house. He stopped outside his mom and dad's bedroom, unsure whether or not he should knock. He knew that they rarely slept in, and they would probably enjoy not being awoken. He really wanted his teddy back, though.

He decided not to knock and headed out instead. They lived on the countryside, with a huge house and a huge backyard. They had a swimming pool, and cool swings. He swiftly moved across the grass, towards his favorite place to be. It was an old oak, standing in the middle of the garden. His parents had talked about cutting it down one day, and Sasuke had protested by sitting in it until his mother pleaded for him to get inside, as it was getting really late. Sasuke had had a terrible ache in his butt two days after, but he didn't doubt he'd do it again. He loved that tree.

He climbed up the steady branch, positioning himself on the biggest of them all. He estimated that he was about one and a half meter up, and wondered what it would be like falling onto the ground. He decided it wasn't worth a try.

He glanced at the huge house in front of him. It was two floors, and his room was on the second one. He could spot his window from here. The house had a lot of windows. He had counted them once, and got to a total of 26 windows! He wasn't sure he had counted them all, though. He wasn't that good at counting, and had to get Itachi to help him.

He was just about to look somewhere else, when he realised something was wrong. The window to mom's and dad's room was open. Not slightly open, like the one in the kitchen, but wide open, as open as it could be. He squinted at it. Was that, dark stains?

He quickly crawled down the tree, running towards the house. He felt deep in his gut that something wasn't right.

"Mom!" he screamed, desperately hoping for an answer. He didn't get one. He didn't bother to take his shoes of, despite all the rage that had been turned at him when he walked inside with shoes. "Next time, you'll clean the floors!" his mother used to yell at him. What was so good about it, though, was that she didn't stay mad for very long. He usually saw her 5 minutes later and she was as happy as ever.

He didn't bother to knock on their door, either. He pushed it, hard, and it slid open to reveal the sight Sasuke would have in his nightmares years after.

His parents lied in their bed, but they didn't sleep. Their eyes were wide open, reflecting the fear they must've felt. There was blood on the floor, surrounding the bed that had been white, but now was mostly covered in the red, thick, fluid. They had scars in their throats, which it seemed like the majority of the blood had come from. Their hands wasn't attached to their arms, but lied on his father's stomach, holding Sasuke's teddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( _today_ )

Sasuke wasn't able to sleep, he tossed and turned, hoping to find a comfortable position. He told himself it was all about that stupid essay that their english teacher had given to him. Deep inside, he knew the cause was the continuous flashback playing in his head, over and over again.

Forty-one days until graduation.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Hinata!"

She quickly turned around, surprised by being called by someone. She took one earphone out her ear.

"Sorry to disturb, but I wanted to ask you something."

The person talking to her was Tenten. Hinata didn't know her, but she had always admired her for not caring about what others thought about her, and her way of being brutally honest. She basically didn't give a damn, and Hinata wished she was like her. Her hair was in two buns on each side of her head, and she was wearing a white shirt with red jeans. Hinata frowned at her.

"G-go on," she said, wondering what Tenten had to ask her, especially since they had never exchanged a word before.

"Well, I'm throwing this huge party at my place, and I wondered if maybe you wanted to come?"

Hinata didn't answer, baffled about the invite. Why would she want to invite her? Had Sakura and Ino mentioned her or something?

"I know, it's weird I'm asking you because we've never talked and blah blah blah, but I'd really enjoy seeing you there. We've been in the same grade since forever and I actually think it's a shame we've never talked. What do you think?"

Hinata gulped. She had a hard time speaking to Tenten, since she was so calm. She didn't understand how the brunette was able to form her sentences without stuttering, to speak like they'd been friends forever, when they were strangers to each other. She herself had never been able to do that.

"It-it's sounds really fun, actually. I'll be there."

"Great!" she said, her face lightening up. "I'll get you something to drink, if you want, under one condition."

The tall girl moved closer, and Hinata could feel her warm breath upon her cheek. She shivered, she wasn't comfortable with her personal space being invaded. Of course, she didn't mention it. After all, she liked Tenten, and maybe this was her chance to get a new friend. Or, well, get a friend.

"Maybe you could get, or, yeah, ask Sasuke Uchiha if he wants to come?" the girl continued quietly, "I mean, you seem to be quite a good friend to him, and he would probably turn me down if I asked."

Hinata felt her stomach drop a little. She was such a fool thinking that the reason Tenten invited her was because she wanted her to be there. Of course not. She wanted Sasuke. For once, Hinata felt a bit angry at him. For once, she wanted herself in centrum.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Fantastic!" Tenten said, patting her shoulder. "I'll send you a facebook message with the address, be there at seven or something, doesn't really matter."

She graciously turned around and continued down the hallway, greeting some other seniors Hinata didn't know, leaving Hinata by herself at the cafeteria. She had a free period as she had finished the last essay in biology, resulting in her not having to go to the lesson. Most students had gone home, watching TV or something, but Hinata wasn't that type. She sat down in the school's cafeteria, working on her history essay. She hadn't come very far, since she had a lot to think about besides the cold war.

Half an hour or so passed, and she jumped a little when she saw Ino and Sakura standing right beside her.

"H-hi, guys. You scared me," she said quietly, giggling a little. The other's followed with her, and Ino showed with a hand signal that she should pack her stuff and get going while she spoke.

"I heard that you're going to Tenten's partyyyy!" she said, sounding more excited than ever. Hinata simply nodded, gathering her computer and a couple of sheets she had been taking notes on.

"Okay, look. I don't know if you need booze or so, but I'm not getting it for ya. I _wont_ ask Jiraya again," Ino said, making Sakura burst into laughter and Hinata frown.

Jiraya was the school's only janitor, and he barely did his job. Everybody knew that he usually sat in the staff room reading something, which many suspected contained explicit material. There was also rumours going around about him, and a lot of them. That he was drinking during work, that he was sleeping with Tsunade, the principal, and even that he was gay and had a crush on Kakashi, which for the record was a _lot_ younger than him.

"Wait a second… Jiraya?" Hinata asked, feeling really stupid when she did. Ino sighed, rolling her eyes. She moved closer, lowering her voice.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone," she started, and Hinata felt like sighing loudly, as Ino had _just_ mentioned it out loud, without her asking, "but Jiraya is, like, buying out alcohol for a lot of student. Don't tell anyone though!"

Hinata didn't get very surprised by this, as he wasn't the person to be all legal and stuff. She still frowned, though, as she did not think that he should work on a school if that's how he acted. But she wasn't a snitch, so she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well, anyway, if you're going to the party, why don't you come by my place first and we can get properly dressed and have a small pre-party?" Sakura said.

"Yes! Please, come over Hinata, it will be fun!"

"Yes, sounds good."

Hinata smiled. She felt as if she finally belonged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sasuke passed through the door, he was greeted by a pleasing look. He knew from the long, dark blue hair that it could be none other than Hinata Hyuuga standing outside the school, her phone in her hands and her sweater over her shoulder. He smiled, knowing that he would be greeted by another admirable look when he walked around her. He stopped in front of her.

"Hi," he said, trying not to look down at her hefty bosom. "What you up to?" Her glance met his and he felt his stomach tighten, filled with the weird tingle that he had been feeling more frequently lately.

"Oh, h-hi Sasuke," she said, and he resisted a smile when he heard her stutter, "I was actually looking for you…"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Y-yes," she said, hesitating slightly before continuing. "I was going to ask you a question."

She didn't watch him as she talked, which bugged him. Not because it was impolite, but rather because he wanted to look into her eyes.

"Alright, but look at me as you ask, please," he said, and she quickly raised her gaze to meet his, and just as quickly blushed, looking down again. He prevented this by lifting her chin, and she stiffened, at a loss of words. If this was a romantic Disney movie or anything close to it, he would've kissed her. Instead, he backed away, removing his hand. It took a couple of seconds until she continued her question, this time looking straight into his dark eyes.

"Well, Tenten is throwing a party tomorrow, and she.. Uhm, I wonder if you wanna go."

"Like a date?" he asked teasingly, making her blush even further. He chuckled and continued before she could say no.

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

"Did I hear PARTYY?" Kiba's voice shouted at them, as he narrowed the space between them. After him came Naruto, with the usual grin on his face, Shino and some red-haired guy that Hinata didn't know the name of.

"We're coming, right guys?" he said, looking around at the men behind him. They nodded excitedly, everyone except the red-head who looked very bored.

"I don't think…" Hinata started, but quickly got interrupted by the brunette in front of her.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!"

Sasuke turned to Hinata again, making use of the moment she did not look at him, and peeked down. He quickly rose his eyes, smirking.

"Yes, Hinata, it will be fun," he said, not because he meant it but because he wanted her eyes to meet his once again.

 **Forty days until graduation.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N**

There will be no chapter tomorrow, unfortunately! I work my first day at my new job and I wont have time to write. Instead, I'll write a longer chapter for you on saturday!

I've said it before and I'll say it again, thanks for reading! I _really_ appreciate it. And remember to review if you got the time ;)


	12. Chapter 12

She had never imagined herself like this, her bare feet on Ino's coffee table, curls in her hair and a glass of red wine in her hand, laughing at a dry joke Sakura cracked about Tsunade's "forehead accessory".

"Okay, girls," Ino started, trying to continue but got interrupted by their laughter, and soon joining in herself, her long hair bouncing with every "ha" that slipped out of her lips.

"Look, hah-girls, look, schhh…" she tried to say, and the girls held their breath to let her speak. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking at it disgustingly when she realized her mouth must had been covered in red stains from the wine.

" _I_ think we should do each other's makeup! Like, not messy and stuff, but for real. It will be fun!" she exclaimed, turning to Hinata and pointing a finger at her.

"I want to do yours! Do you ever even wear makeup?"

"Not really," Hinata replied, taking another sip of wine. She had never felt the need to spend half an hour or so in the mornings to make her face look pretty. She didn't have anyone to impress, or well, _hadn't._

"Then you will look completely stunning tonight! I can assure you that!" Ino said, talking a bit too loud. For once, this didn't bother Hinata. She laughed and talked like normal people, and she felt good about it. She knew this was because of the liquid in front of her, but to be honest, she didn't give a single damn about that.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sakura started, bringing up one hand to look extra sassy, "so you mean this girl," she continued, pointing at Hinata, making her giggle. " _This girl,_ will do _my_ makeup, when she rarely does her own?" She wiggled her hand back and forth, and Hinata and Ino burst into laughter once again.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I'll do my very best!" Hinata said, bowing sarcastically in front of the pink haired girl. Ino had already swiftly walked away to bring all her makeup to the room. When she came back, she put three sponge bags full of makeup in front of the two girls. Sakura seemed like it was completely normal to have that much of makeup, but Hinata just gaped. She barely knew what a third of these things were.

"Okay, I'm starting!" Ino said, picking up several different things and starting to work on Hinata's face. They decided that she should have a gray eyeshadow, as it would bring out her eyes without ruining the color of her short dress. She didn't have a nice dress at home, probably since she never wore dresses, so Ino had picked out a pastel purple one shoulder dress that she had in her wardrobe. It didn't even reach Hinata's knees, possibly because it was slightly too small, since Ino was shorter than her.

Ino smeared different makeup products in her face for almost forty minutes, and Hinata started to worry if they would actually get to the party at some point at all. She was having a blast with Sakura and Ino, though, and wouldn't mind if they stayed here if she thought about it.

"Okay, I'll bring a mirror. Ihh, you're gorgeooous!" she screamed as she ran into the bathroom to bring a hand mirror. She gave it to Hinata and excitedly clapped her hands. Hinata looked into the mirror, and her eyes widened. She hadn't look this beautiful in years, if ever. The makeup was on point, her winged eyeliner without a single imperfection.

"Wo-wow Ino, you're great," she said, turning to Ino who smiled widely.

"I didn't do the biggest part though, that's just your face," she said, and Hinata giggled and blushed. Ino had never complimented like that before. Sure, she knew Ino was somewhat jealous of the size of her breasts, but not that she thought she was beautiful. It made her happy.

They continued, Sakura doing the makeup of Ino, with the same precision as Ino had done on Hinata. When Hinata started on Sakura, the both other girls had just sighed and it ended with Ino fixing Sakura's face as well. They stood together in front of the full length mirror in Ino's bedroom, smiling and complimenting each other.

"We're all ready to leave!" Ino shouted, clapping the shoulders of her two friends. "Almost," she added, walking out of the room and into the living room. Hinata and Sakura followed. She opened the small cupboard under the sizable TV, bringing out a bottle of clear liquid. "Bacardi Grand Melon" was written on the label.

"We can't go there being all sober and shit, right? That would be awkward. Come on, let's do some drinking games first!" she said, bringing out three shot glasses as well, sitting down in the gray sofa. She filled up the three glasses with booze, pushing them towards the other girls. Hinata hesitated, she didn't want to get too drunk.

"I don't know…" she started, eyeing the glass. Sakura raised an eyebrow and pushed her in the side playfully.

"Come on, what's the worse that can happen?"

Hinata had a lot of answers to that question, but didn't say anything. She nodded and Ino begun.

"Let's play 'never have I ever'! You know how it goes, right?" she asked, looking at Hinata. Probably judging by her confused look, she explained "well, you say a statement, like 'never have I ever smoked weed', and if you have, you drink. Got it?"

Hinata nodded, and Sakura picked up her glass.

"Don't drink the entire shot, though, that'll get us _too_ drunk," she said, "I'll start. Never have I ever puked because I was too drunk."

Both Ino and Sakura drank.

"My turn. Never have I ever… Recieved oral sex."

Ino drank, smiling when she saw that Sakura didn't. They were very good friends, but it was clear that they competed as soon as boys were involved.

"Okay, Hinata, go for it."

"Never have I ever… driven a car."

She drank, but the other girls frowned at her.

"Seriously, that's not the type of questions were after! I'll help you out. Never have I ever had shower-sex," she said, her and Sakura drinking. Ino looked at Hinata, as if she was investigating her face.

"You haven't had sex, have you?" she asked. Hinata replied with a simple no. "Are you serious? You're a virgin?" she said, her face lightening up. "We have soo much to accomplish tonight!"

Hinata rose her eyebrows. She was not ready to have sex, yet. Her father had said he wanted her to wait until marriage, but that would probably not happen. She wasn't going to throw away her virginity like nothing, though. She wanted to do it with a special someone her first time, not just some one night stand.

"Okay, I'm too excited now! Let's take some shots and head out, okay?" Ino continued, opening the bottle of rum. They took two shots each, Hinata wincing at the bitter taste of alcohol and the sharp stinging in her throat as she swallowed the liquid.

Tenten's house wasn't very far away, about 10 minutes of walking from Ino's. The walk there was certainly funny, and Hinata felt so sure about herself, especially because of her looks. The corkscrews in her hair, her makeup and the slightly uncomfortable but beautiful dress made her feel like another person, like she had nothing to be ashamed of. All the hatred she usually had pointed at herself was blown away with the wind.

They entered the huge house, it could almost be called a mansion, and the smell of alcohol, cologne and sweat overwhelmed her. The night was young, but the house was already filled with people. Hinata looked around to see if she could detect Sasuke, but quickly got interrupted in her search by a tall, brown haired girl.

"Welcome! You look stunning, Hinata-chan!" Tenten said, smiling.

Her hair wasn't in her usual buns, but instead flowing down her shoulders, covering her boobs. Hinata didn't realize it was Tenten she was talking to at first, since she looked so different. She had never imagined Tenten's hair to be this long.

"Oh, thank you! You too," she replied, smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Come on, I'll show you around."

She followed Tenten inside, looking at every detail around her. The walls were all white, creating a feeling that the rooms were bigger than they actually were. The living room was full of people Hinata didn't know, but each of them greeted her with a smile and a firm handshake. One of the boys, a muscular, brown haired one, winked at her and she thought she heard him say something about her looking "fine as fuck". Tenten waved at her to follow her. She opened a big glass door which led outside, to a huge swimming pool.

"Whatcha think, pretty neat, huh?" Tenten said, pointing at the pool. Hinata nodded.

"Really cool, your house is so nice!" she replied, smiling widely, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Okay, look," Tenten said, gaining a more serious look to her face. "I know it's weird to ask and stuff and it sounds like I don't want you here, I really do, but I just wondered if maybe you asked Sasuke?"

"Oh.. Yeah, he's coming," Hinata answered, feeling a small knot of jealousy in her stomach. She didn't want Tenten to want Sasuke. That would mean Hinata stood no chance, especially not tonight, as Tenten looked like a goddess.

"Did he, perhaps, mention he was going to bring Neji-kun?" she asked, looking down at her feet, blushing. Hinata quickly realized Tenten had no interest in Sasuke. It was her very own cousin she was interested in. She held in a giggle, but couldn't contain herself from smiling.

"I-I don't know, Tenten-chan. But Kiba said he would come with some friends, so I guess, well, maybe he will. I hope it's okay that Kiba's coming, I couldn't stop him…" she said, blushing slightly. Tenten smiled widely.

"That's okay, the more the merrier!"

They headed inside again, and Hinata was greeted by the giant body of Sasuke Uchiha, blocking her way. She looked up at him, and saw the usual smirk on his face.

"Hey."

"H-hi, Sasuke."

"Enjoying yourself?"

She nodded, looking down again, blushing. She wasn't drunk enough to handle this kind of situation, especially when Sasuke were standing so close that it would only require her to stand on her toes for their lips to meet. The thought made her blush even further, while trying to walk past Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" he said jokingly, blocking her again. She looked down, trying to prevent him from seeing her red face.

"Just gonna take something to drink. Let me p-pass, please."

He laughed, but stepped aside. Hinata sneaked past him, towards the table where all the liquor stood. She grabbed a bottle with vodka, which she hadn't tasted before, and poured into a red, plastic mug. She took a sip and gagged. It was definitely not tasty. She decided to chug it down and pouring up something else, named Minttu, and poured it in her newly used mug. It tasted like liquorice, and she liked it. She took a gulp and looked up when she realized Ino stood beside her.

"You're not going to make a drink out of that?" she asked, looking at Hinata who basically was bent over all the liquor. She realized she must look really weird, and straightened her back.

"Ehmm, no. I like… this one," she said, holding up the bottle of Minttu up. Ino laughed.

"Whatever, Hinata. Come, let's go play with the others."

The guests were in a circle on the floor, with a bottle in the middle of the circle. Hinata realized they were going to play truth or dare, and she shivered. She had bad memories of that since middle school, when she had to moon the teacher and got grounded for three weeks because of it. She figured that these players wouldn't be that immature, though.

She sat down beside Sakura, who immediately turned to her and smiled. Her cheeks were blushed and a little sweaty, and Hinata wondered how long time had passed, and how much Sakura had been drinking. She swiftly picked her phone up from her pocket and checked the time. It was only 9:30, meaning no one was especially drunk and this game was all about getting booze down your throat.

"Okay, listen up!" Ino said loudly to gain the guests attention. Hinata wasn't surprised she was in charge of activities, she was that kind of person. Not that it was a bad thing though, Hinata just felt like it was nothing she'd ever do.

"We spin the bottle, the one it points at has to do a truth or dare we come up with. If he or she doesn't want to do it, they have to take a shot. Got it?"

The guests responded with a "yes" in choir, making at least half of them laugh. Ino grabbed the bottle, spinning it. It landed on Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata noticed that beside Kiba sat Neji, and she smiled. She was happy for Tenten's sake.

"Okay, Inuzuka. Truth or dare?"

"What do you think I am, a pussy? Dare, obviously," he said, rolling his eyes, and a few laughed.

"Right. I dare you to jump in the pool," Ino said, smiling. He shrugged, taking his shirt and pants off right there, and running out the door. A few girls gasped silently upon seeing his abs.

What he didn't know, was that the pool was still ice-cold. It was filled with cold water just a few days ago, and it hadn't been heated up that much. Kiba dived in with grace, to rapidly swimming up again, screaming and cursing at Ino. The group burst into laughter as he jumped up on the edge, chattering his teeth.

"Come on, Inuzuka, don't be a pussy!" Naruto shouted at the wet boy outside, making him growl and the guests bursting into laughter once again.

When he had walked inside and grabbed a towel, the game continued. He spun the bottle, and Hinata clenched her fists, hoping that it wouldn't land on her. It didn't, it landed on a black haired boy on the other side of the circle, more specifically Sasuke Uchiha.

"Truth or dare, Sasuke?" Kiba asked, still trembling a little, but trying to hide it.

"Truth," he simply replied.

"Alright, who's the hottest tonight?"

Sasuke didn't even hesitate, he didn't look around to see what guests were actually there. Hinata wondered if he perhaps knew all of them already, or had studied their faces before the game begun. Anyhow, he looked straight at her.

"Hinata."

His reply was short and clean, but it made Hinata feel dizzy. Did he actually say her? Her name on his lips echoed in her head. She blushed deeply, hoping that no one saw. Of course they did, though, as every person in the room now inspected every inch of her body.

The game continued, but Hinata wasn't able to focus. The butterflies were wild in her stomach, flying around as if they were chased by something. She had to hold one of her hands on the floor, to assure that she was sitting up straight. She knew that Sasuke was looking at her, she could see it in the corner of her eye.

After a few minutes, she stood up, walking towards the bathroom with her drink in her hand. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. One of her winged eyeliners were smudged out, probably because she had rubbed her eye sometime during the evening. She decided to wash the entire wing away, as well as the wing on the other eye. She stood there for a minute, looking at herself. She occasionally took a sip of her drink, to later chug it down like she did with the vodka. She really started to feel something now, as she felt dizzy and a little overwhelmed by everything. Her breathing was extremely loud. Why was it so loud?

She decided to head out to get a little fresh air. She stepped outside to find the brown haired guy who had winked at her earlier there, smoking.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked when she stood beside him. She nodded. "Want a cigarette?"

She shrugged.

"Sure, whatever."

She had never smoked before, she had promised her father not to do so until she turned 18. She was 18 now, so what was the point? She grabbed the cigarette and lighter that the boy handed to her, and tried to light it. She blushed a little when she couldn't even get a flame out of the lighter. The boy looked at her and chuckled.

"Here, let me help you."

He took the cigarette in his mouth, easily lightening it and giving it back to Hinata.

"Name's Kankuro by the way," he said, taking a whiff.

"H-hi," she said, feeling a bit awkward. "I'm Hinata."

She inhaled from the cigarette, quickly starting to cough. How could people enjoy this? The smoke burned in her throat. Kankuro laughed at her, and she blushed again. She tried once again and this time she didn't cough. They continued smoking in silence, and she felt as if she wanted to kiss him, for some reason. Not because he was especially hot, or that she wanted to have sex with him or such, but she felt a desire to kiss him. No, she felt a desire to kiss _anyone_. To feel another individual's lips upon hers.

Her thoughts reached Sasuke, and her stomach tingled. She couldn't hold back a smile.

"What's so funny?" Kankuro asked, chuckling.

"Well, there's this guy that's been very nice to me lately," she started, not knowing why she was telling Kankuro this, "and I think I may like him."

"You mean like, or _like_ like?" he asked, smirking at her. She giggled.

" _Like_ like."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke enjoyed parties. Partly because everyone turned less annoying, and partly because he could see how much people made fools of themselves. They said stupid things, kissed stupid people and trip and fell in stupid places. He never got especially drunk either, he didn't enjoy the taste of alcohol that much, and preferred to have control of himself.

The downside to parties was the girls. He usually got laid quite easily, and usually enjoyed it, but right now he didn't want that. He had set up a goal and he had to achieve it, and sleeping around wouldn't help him with that. So when Sakura sneaked up on him and hugged him from behind, he stiffened. Not because he got turned on or so, but because he felt very, very uncomfortable.

"Hi there, Sasuke," she said, brushing her finger on his shoulder. She was clearly very drunk. It was past midnight and she had had a lot of time to pour alcohol down her throat.

"Please, Sakura, get off me," he said with a serious tone in his voice. If Sakura hadn't been drunk, she would probably let go immediately, saying sorry and looking very hurt. At the time, that wasn't the case. She walked around him, putting her hand on his chest and getting disturbingly close.

"What? You don't like when I touch you?" she said, trying to tease him, but failed and annoyed him instead. She got even closer, their faces almost touching. He took a step back.

"Well, so be it then," she snapped. "You don't even look that good, tonight."

He didn't mind her comment, knowing that she was only trying to make him feel bad about hurting her. He didn't.

A loud sound made him jump slightly, turning his gaze towards the coffee table in the middle of the room. A girl was sitting on the floor laughing hysterically together with Naruto and some brown haired guy who was standing beside her. The girl on the floor was no one but Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke smirked. She seemed to enjoy herself.

She noticed him looking at her and smiled. She got up on her feet and walked towards him.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, and Sasuke rose an eyebrow. He had never seen her this sure about herself, not stuttering and almost a little… cocky. He liked it.

"Yes," he answered, and she smiled. He saw Sakura on the other side of the room, watching his every move, and looking at Hinata with an angry expression. Beside her stood Ino, saying something to Sakura with a low voice. Sasuke didn't mind them.

"Good," Hinata replied, eyeing him from top to toe. "'Cause I am as well."

He felt the tingles in his stomach appear again, and he still couldn't figure out what it was. This time it was more intense, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He also felt his pants tighten, realizing what was going on. He had to escape this situation before it became too awkward.

"I gotta go," he said. Hinata looked a bit surprised.

"Now? But the fun has just begun!" she exclaimed. He didn't answer, turned around and headed out, trying to think about some old lady naked to get his lower parts to calm down, but all that appeared in his mind was Hinata. Her long, voluminous hair, her bright eyes, her cute smile. Her way of laughing, her way of talking when she was drunk. She wasn't that unsure girl now, she was a dominant woman who surely could dominate in other that just conversations.

He was lucky to have walked through the front door before these thoughts appeared, because he had a raging boner that didn't plan to quit raging in a couple of minutes. He decided it was time to head home.

His house was as empty as ever, but right now, he appreciated that. He went to his room, laying down on his soft bed. He unzipped his pants, and grabbed the still hard member of his, stroking it softly. A moan escaped his lips, and he thought about Hinata as he stroked his erection. He thought about how she would sound if she was right here, how he would grab her huge breasts, squeeze them, lick her tender nipples and kiss her soft lips. How she would dominate him in bed, even though she was a lot smaller than him. How she would grab his dick and…

He felt his warm fluids escape him, releasing a hot, ecstatic feeling throughout his limbs. His hips bucked as he came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up by a buzzing sound from his cell. He groaned and grabbed it, checking the clock before answering. It was 3:19 am.

"Hello?" he said, trying not to sound pissed.

"Hiii, Sasuke!" the voice on the other line shouted, loud music making it hard to hear who it was. "Look, Sasuke, I miss you. Why did you go home?"

It was Hinata. He sat up in his bed, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Hinata. Where are you?"

"I'm… uhh… Somewhere? I don't know now that I.. I think about it."

She wasn't articulating the words very well, indicating that she was very drunk.

"Are you at Tenten's?"

"No.. No, I'm noooot. There's this park and a biiig, red house. Naruto showed me here, I don't know, he kinda left me."

Stupid dobe, fucking idiot.

"Hinata, stay where you are, I'll get you, okay?"

"Greeeaaat, Sasuke! See ya!"

Click.

He put on his pants and an oversized shirt he had, running down the hall towards his front door. He stepped out in the cold night, looking around, leaving his big, red house behind him. On the driveway stood Hinata, smoking a cigarette.

"Put that out," he said, grabbing the cigarette she held and threw it on the ground.

"But I was smoking that!" she said, but stopped herself when she looked at him. He winced when she leaned on his chest.

"Oh, Sasuke, I missed you. Why did you leave so earlyyy?"

He sighed.

"Come on Hinata. Where do you live? I'll take you home."

She looked at him again, and he stiffened when she brought her hand up, touching his lips with her slim fingers. They were ice-cold.

"Sasuke," she said. He tried to calm himself.

"Hinata, tell me where you live."

She shrugged, leaning at him again. He tried again, but she didn't answer. He had to catch her when her body turned limp. She had fallen asleep.

Thirty-nine days until graduation.


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up with her mouth feeling like sandpaper and her head aching. It pounded, like her heart had swapped place with her brain. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't have the strength to, and most of all she wanted to go back to sleep. She couldn't, though, since she felt like she hadn't had a glass of water for three days straight. Therefore, she would have to open her eyes eventually. She groaned.

Hinata rubbed her eyes, continuing for about a minute, since it felt very good. She could feel the mascara on her eyelashes, and wondered why she didn't remove her makeup the night before. She slowly, carefully sat up in the bed, trying not to move her head faster than one inch a second. She opened her eyes. This wasn't her room.

She was sitting in a bed with gray sheets and an extremely soft duvet. The room was modern and clean, with white walls, wooden floor and white curtains. It smelled fresh, like it was newly cleaned. The door to the room was open and outside was a corridor which led to another room with white walls and wooden floor. She looked around. The light coming from the windows hurt her eyes, it was just _too bright,_ and it made her squint. The room consisted of a bed and a cupboard, with a framed photo on. The cupboard was on the other side of the room, so Hinata couldn't see what was on the photo.

She gasped when she saw that someone was lying beside her in the bed. The individual had pulled up the blanket so it covered his or her head, and had his or her back facing Hinata. She tried to grasp what had happened and how she hadden gotten here, but she had no memory at all of the majority of the last night. She remembered having a pre-party at Ino's house, walking to Tenten's, Kiba jumping inside the ice-cold pool, and herself taking an awful lot of shots and smoking cigarettes. She had no memory of going to bed in a stranger's house.

She decided to go get some water, and quietly got out of the bed. Her body protested by sending goosebumps all over her skin, and she shuddered. She was only wearing a shirt, an oversized, navy blue shirt. It almost reached down to her knees, which were not covered by anything as she was not wearing any pants. Had she? No, it couldn't be. Had she had sex with this person?

She quietly stepped to the other side of the room, looking at the framed photo on the cupboard. As she got closer, she realised it was a family photo. It was two parents, a man and a woman, and their two sons. They were all black haired, with deep, black eyes. The older son looked awfully bored, but the younger one smiled as wide as he could. She looked closer, realising that the young boy was Sasuke. Her eyes widened. She was in Sasuke's bedroom.

She turned towards the bed, and noticed that it was indeed Sasuke lying there. He had turned over, and was now lying on his back, the blanket only covering the lower part of his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Hinata wondered if he was wearing anything at all. His pale skin looked even paler than usual as the sun hit his abdomen, and Hinata shuddered again. Not because of the cold air, this time, but because of the pleasurable sight before her. His hair was messy, and partly covered his closed eyes. His lips were slightly parted, and she could hear his quiet breaths.

She blushed, turning away as she realized she was staring at him sleeping, which was awfully creepy. She walked out of the room, taking every step very carefully, emitting almost no sound at all. She quickly found the kitchen, and didn't bother to take out a glass but drank straight out of the sink. The water felt like heaven compressed inside her throat. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her, spilling water on the shirt she was wearing.

"Hey," it said. The voice was deep and smooth.

She turned around to see Sasuke standing there, looking as good as ever. Somehow he had had time to put on both a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt in the meantime Hinata had gulped down almost a litre of water. She wiped the water off her lips with the back of her hand, whispering "great" when she saw the stains of water on her chest.

"H-hi," she said, looking at Sasuke. He frowned and brushed his hand through his hair, not meeting her gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata, I didn't know where you lived, you wouldn't tell me and I didn't know where to take you. Yeah, and then you kind of fell asleep on me so I didn't really have a choice.." he said, sounding very guilty. Hinata blushed, the thought of her falling asleep with her head on his chest making the butterflies go wild.

"N-no worries Sasuke," she said, and he smirked, immediately turning back to his normal self. "But, well, d-did we..?"

"No," he replied quickly, "You were very drunk and I would never use a person like that."

She felt relieved and sighed. This relaxed feeling didn't last very long, as she realised she wasn't wearing any pants. She blushed deeply, and Sasuke only laughed.

"Go get dressed," he said, and she nodded. She went back to the room, where Sasuke had left her dress she wore the night before. She rather felt like wearing a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable sweater, but since this was the only thing she'd got, it would do. The dress smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke, a smell that made Hinata feel a little ill. When she came back to the kitchen, Sasuke was sitting by the kitchen table, reading a newspaper.

"I should probably head home," she said, and Sasuke immediately stood up from the chair.

"I'll walk with you."

She didn't protest and walked out the front door which was located by the kitchen. Clouds were covering the usually bright sky and it was cold outside. Hinata shuddered, which Sasuke quickly noticed and handed her a jacket.

"Here," he said and she replied with a 'thank you' as she put on the far too big piece of clothing. Sasuke chuckled.

"I barely remember anything about last night," Hinata mumbled and pulled up the zipper.

"You were certainly drunk."

"Did I do anything stupid?"

"Well, except for strip teasing on the kitchen table…" Sasuke started and received a shocked look from Hinata, and started laughing. She realized he was joking and accompanied him with a small laugh. It soon faded away and they walked in silence for a few seconds.

"You were very beautiful yesterday," he said after a while, and she blushed. She wanted to reply with something in the style of 'and you're the one to speak, my handsome saviour', but only managed to press out a short 'thanks'. She wondered if he ever had thought she was beautiful before, or if this was a one time occasion.

Sasuke's home wasn't far from hers, only a couple of minutes of walking, but it felt like they walked for hours. A breeze made the smell of Sasuke reach her, and he smelled cologne. If Hinata could choose, she would put her nose at his neck and inhale the addictive scent.

She felt something brushing her hand, and were just about to jerk her hand up when she realized it wasn't a bug as she thought, but Sasuke's hand. She glanced up at him, but he didn't look down, he watched the road in front of them. Meanwhile, his hand gripped hers, his fingers intertwining with hers. Her heart beat like crazy, and she wondered if you could get a heart attack from your heart beating too fast. His hand was soft, like he used moisturizer several times a day, and she felt embarrassed because her hand was the opposite. She did use moisturizer, but her hands were always dry. They were cold as well, unlike Sasuke's, which were surprisingly warm despite the cold weather.

She saw her house and hoped that no one was home, since she would get a huge questioning by her mom and dad if they were to see her hold hand with a boy. When they reached her porch, they stopped and Sasuke turned to her, letting go of her hand. She wanted to protest and take his hand again, but didn't.

"Drink a lot of water, and take an aspirin, and you'll be fine," he said, and she understood that he must've seen how hungover she was. He didn't finish with a 'goodbye', resulting in them standing there, looking at each other in silence for a while. It was awkward, indeed, but Hinata couldn't let go of his deep eyes.

He brought up his hand, touching her hair and the side of her face.

"By the way," he said, and she held her breath, "you still look very beautiful."

He leaned towards her, cupping her face with his hand. The space between them narrowed even further, and his lips brushed hers, a small, delicate kiss. When they separated, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked straight into Hinata's.

"Bye, Hinata," he said, graciously turned around and walked away, leaving Hinata alone at the porch, blushed and confused.

Thirty-eight days until graduation.


	14. Chapter 14

"You did WHAT?"

Hinata stared at the wide eyed girl in horror. She had not expected this reaction upon telling Sakura what had happened yesterday. She thought of Sakura and Ino as her best friends, at least of all the friends she had. She believed the right thing to do was to support one another as friends, and the angry tone in Sakura's voice indicated that support her was the least she was going to do.

"I thought of you as my friend," the pink haired girl started, "and I believe that _friends_ does not steal each other's guys!"

Beside her Ino nodded, and Hinata gasped slightly. She had no idea Sasuke and Sakura dated, and if that was the case she would never kiss him. She believed that cheating was the worst thing imaginable, and she would definitely not be a part of that.

"What? Since when did you and Sasuke get together?"

Both Ino and Sakura sighed, the blonde rolling her eyes. Hinata felt stupid, she had clearly missed something here.

"Look, Hinata-chan, I don't know if you're both deaf and blind, but Sakura and I have tried to get Sasuke-kun for years now. That's the only reason we don't define ourselves as BFF's, because we're in a competition. It's not okay that you come and ruin it for us," Ino said, and Hinata frowned.

"And by the way," she added, "he didn't kiss you. You kissed him."

"W-well, n-not really…"

"He hasn't shown any interest of any girl, like, ever. There's no reason he would start to like _you_ all of a sudden."

Hinata felt each and every word like a punch in her stomach. Her inner voice had been right, Sasuke didn't like her. Of course he didn't, it was _Sasuke Uchiha,_ and she was just some shy girl in his class. Both Ino and Sakura was way better looking than she was, and they had shown interest in him for several years. He had never responded.

"Y-you're right," Hinata mumbled, "I'll take some distance. I'm so sorry."

"Your apology doesn't mean anything. What's done's done," Ino snapped and turned around. Sakura gave Hinata a sharp look, and followed Ino.

"Great Hinata! As soon as you try to get friends, you completely ruin it! All because of you not listening to me," the voice in her head said, and the anxiety pounded in her chest.

That was the end of her day. She didn't mind her last two lessons, she didn't even mind reporting herself sick, it didn't matter. She headed home immediately, crashing in her bed. She hadn't been able to contain her tears on her way home, but her crying got to another level when her face hit her pillow. She sniffled, coughed and cried. It didn't take more than a few minutes until she heard a knock on her door. She tried to say that the person should go away, but she couldn't get any words out of her mouth.

"Hinata-san, are you alright?"

It was Neji, her cousin. He lived together with her family, as his father had died of cancer when he was very young, and his mother had abandoned him and his father when he was only a couple of days old. He felt like a brother to her, and they talked about almost everything. She was very grateful for him.

She didn't answer, and he knocked once again before slowly opening the door. When he noticed her crying in her bed, he walked in and sat down beside her, caressing her back.

"What's happened, Hinata-san?"

She turned towards him, and he truly looked worried. She smiled a little, and tried to catch her breath. She probably looked as horrible as she could.

"I hate myself," she simply said, looking down at the bed. Her statement was true.

"Hinata-san, don't. You're a very special girl, you're kind and…"

"Stop. Just stop. I'm not worth it," she cried, and sobbed. Neji frowned, he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He had never seen Hinata this sad.

"Will you please tell me what has happened?"

She sat up and inhaled. Then she told him everything. Her attraction to Sasuke, how he had suddenly turned all nice and stuff towards her. How she had gotten closer to Sakura and Ino, and how she had ruined it by telling them she kissed Sasuke.

"Wow, that's a handful," he said, and rubbed his chin, like he usually did when he was thinking. "Sasuke-kun kissed you?"

"N-no. I kissed him. At least that's what I think, I don't know. It sounds so stupid that he would kiss me rather than Ino-chan or Sakura-chan."

"Absolutely not. As I started before, you're kind, and you're beautiful, even if you don't think you are. You have so much more personality than those girls, they are like empty shells," he said, and Hinata turned her eyes towards the bed again. He grabbed her shoulder. "Seriously, Hinata-san. I've known you pretty much my entire life, and I'm friends with Sasuke-kun. Sure, we're not that close, but I know there's a possibility that he would like you. You're his type, more or less."

Hinata smiled. Neji had a special way to always make her feel better. That's why she loved her cousin so much.

"T-thank you, nii-san."

He smiled widely, stood up and walked away, leaving the girl alone. She sighed, and laid down on her bed again, looking up at the white ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously? I don't believe you, that's all bullshit," Naruto said, chuckling. Sasuke nodded furiously.

"Not kidding. She blushed and all. Prepare for some public nudity, Naruto, cause you're screwed!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, but Sasuke knew he was full of regret. He had probably thought that Hinata was in love with him still, but Sasuke knew that wasn't true. He knew that she had felt tingles inside her stomach when his lips had met hers, he knew that she had gotten all warm inside. Because he had felt the same. Of course, he didn't feel them because of him being interested in her, it was all because of knowing that he would win, and he loved winning.

The feeling of her cold lips was still tingling on his. He had barely contained himself from deepening the kiss, pushing her against the wall and do god-knows-what to her delicate body. He had wanted to, so badly, but since he had to win this, he would have to do things strategically. He would have to leave her waiting, waiting for more. She had to want him, to long after another touch. That way, he would secure her.

He knew that Ino and Sakura was being driven to insanity. They had been shouting at Hinata during lunchtime, and Sasuke had watched from across the room, enjoying the fuss. He thought that maybe, just maybe, this would make the two obsessive girls understand that he was not interested of them. He wasn't interested in anyone, right now. Love wasn't the thing driving him forward.

Love. He tasted the word, savoring it. It was certainly new to him, he didn't _love_ anyone. He had loved his family, but they were gone. He had thought about if he loved Naruto, as a friend, but decided that he didn't. He was very grateful for him, but the dobe was such a drag from time to time. He wondered if he _could_ love anyone. It felt so distant, love was a thing he rarely thought about. Why would he start to, now?

"Is it because of that girl?" a voice in his head whispered. He quickly told it 'no'. It was just a simple, insignificant bet.

Thirty-seven days until graduation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N**

No chapter yesterday, and I'm sorry about that! I got sick, and I still am, but I felt guilty for missing a day so I dragged myself up from bed to my computer to write this chapter.

Please send me reviews, I love criticism! It helps me improve, and it means a lot.

Also, there may not be a chapter tomorrow, since I'm still sick and got a lot of shit to do. Busy times! :( I'll release as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Her phone was going crazy, and so was she. She rarely had troubles with her phone, even though it was pretty old. It had been turning on and off all morning, which was a problem since she had to check her emails to see when her test was. Her teacher had told the class that he wasn't sure when they should do it, Kakashi-sensei had never kept track of the class schedule. Their test were always revealed around a day or two before it took place, meaning that it could be today. As an ambitious student, Hinata liked to prepare herself, preferably a week or two in beforehand. Therefore, Kakashi-sensei wasn't her favorite teacher, so to say.

She tapped the home-button of her phone again, and it made a small buzzing noise. She gasped, maybe it would start now. It buzzed for three seconds straight before shutting down again. She sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" Neji asked as he stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a box of orange juice from the refrigerator. His hair was messy and he was wearing a white bathrobe, it was clear that he had just gotten out of bed.

"Ugh, my phone won't work for some reason," Hinata said, rubbing her forehead. She felt as if she would get a terrible migraine any second now.

"Huh. Have you tried turning it off and on again?" Neji said, pouring some orange juice in a huge glass.

"Well, there's a problem since it won't fucking turn on!"

Hinata rarely cursed, but this situation drove her insane. She would have been able to fall asleep again if it turned out that the test wasn't today, but since her phone wouldn't cooperate with her, that was no longer an option.

"Woah, calm down. Let me see," Neji said, not sounding very enthusiastic. But as her almost-brother, he was always there to help. She sighed again and gave him the phone. He fiddled with the phone's case and something that looked like a memory, Hinata wasn't sure, and suddenly the phone's screen lightened up.

"Oh, my, god, Neji, you're a fucking genius. Thank you!" she shouted and gave him a sloppy hug. He chuckled.

"You have an unread text from Sasuke Uchiha," he said and handed her the phone. She couldn't hold it in, a small 'yeep' escaped her lips. Neji rose an eyebrow, and laughed quietly as her fingers rapidly moved across her phone's screen. She desperately hoped it wouldn't suddenly turn off again.

The message from Sasuke was over a week old, and she wondered why she hadn't received it earlier. She figured it had something to do with her phone.

Sasuke Uchiha: _Hey Hinata, was wondering if you enjoyed this night? Maybe, you'd like to do it again sometime? /Sasuke_

Hinata facepalmed. Why hadn't Sasuke mentioned this text at all? He probably thought that she didn't enjoy it, as she had not answered. Her fingers moved extremely fast to type something good.

 _Hi Sasuke, sorry, I didn't get the text…_

She quickly erased the letters. Somehow, it sounded like a stupid excuse for not replying.

 _Hi Sasuke, I didn't get your text because my phone was being weird…_

That sounded too casual. She wasn't a casual person, she was a Hyuuga, therefore she had to show that she was an orderly, formal person.

 _Hi Sasuke, I didn't receive your text until now due to my phone having some struggles. I'm sorry. I really enjoyed the night and I'd love to do it again sometime._

She hesitated a little, but pressed the 'send' button. She felt her stomach twitch, and she did the small 'yeep' noise again, and jumped slightly when Neji started to speak.

"You really like that guy, don't you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. She paused for a few seconds before nodding. He let out a small 'hm' and Hinata looked at him, frowning.

"What was that?"

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading, his eyebrow still raised from some reason. The paper was starting to get yellow, indicating that it had probably been there for a while. That was a usual sight, since her parents rarely threw away old papers. Their house were tidied up to the maximum, except all the newspapers. Hinata never figured out why her parents saved them.

"You sound so… Negative towards my preferences in boys," she continued.

"Well," he started, putting down the newspaper. "I never liked Sasuke. He's so shallow, and he always turns down people who try to be nice to him. It's like he tries to avoid being… loved."

"Like, loved in a relationship, or by friends and family?"

"Both, I'd say. I've never personally seen Sasuke in a relationship, but he definitely avoids the latter. Besides, he doesn't even have a family, so…"

"Maybe he needs someone like me, then," Hinata said and giggled. She didn't like the seriousness of Neji's words, as they frightened her. She didn't want to realize Sasuke wasn't available. She wanted him, so badly.

Neji shrugged, and turned back to his newspaper. Hinata left the conversation there, and headed outside to walk to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sasuke's phone buzzed, he didn't mind it. He was too busy trying to savor the last few seconds of sleep. Somehow, people always succeeded to disrupt his sleep just before his alarm went off. When he realized it was way too late to go back to sleep, he picked up his phone to check the clock. When he saw who it was that interrupted his beauty sleep, he smirked. _Finally._

Hinata's text was just something you would expect from her. A sincere apology, and a formal answer to his question. His first text seemed so sloppy, as if he hadn't put any effort into writing it at all, if you compared it to hers. He read it over and over again, and decided he had to wake up properly before answering. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to answer properly, as he wanted to.

He stood up, put on a pair of shorts and a white tank top. Today was going to be a really hot day, and he didn't want to be all sweaty at the end of the school day. He smeared some sunscreen on his arms and legs before continuing directly towards the school. He didn't bother eating breakfast, as he prioritized sleep over food. Maybe that was the reason to him being so skinny.

As he walked the short walk to school, he read her text a few more times. He wanted to go on another date with her as soon as possible, but he didn't want to sound too desperate, either. Was this friday too early? It was three days. Three days out of the thirty-something days it was left until graduation. He decided he had to sound a little desperate, since that was what he was.

 _Maybe you want to grab dinner on friday?_

He paused, erasing the words.

 _Maybe I can serve you dinner on friday? My place._

Not too formal, not too casual, just like he wanted the text to be. And they would be completely alone.

Thirty-six days until graduation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N**

I'm sooooo sorry for not writing the last two days. I've been all busy with work and some personal struggles that has taken up all my time and energy. But it's weekend now, woo! I work both days tho. Woo.

I'll try my best to write as soon as possible, hang on! It's getting interesting here, I promise you that ;)

Thanks so much for reading and I appreciate reviews as always! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Her hair stuck onto her sweaty face, as she had forgotten her hair ties at home. Which was a shame, to be honest, as they were the only thing that prevented her hair to bounce and fly around everywhere that it could possibly be, resulting in it looking like a ball of fluff at the end of the lesson.

Their gym teacher, Gai-sensei, continuously shouted at them to "work harder", "you're stronger than this", "give it all you got", etcetera. Hinata didn't feel like the pushing from him made her perform any better while running the three kilometres* that Gai had assigned them to run. She hated running, had always hated it. She did enjoy going to the gym, since she liked lifting weights and training her strength, but endurance wasn't her strong side.

The only reason she stayed in the top five was because of a certain person running about fifty metres in front of her. She had decided that she was _going to_ run past him, and that she wouldn't give up until she did. That she decided before running, and now she figured that it was a bad idea, as sweat dripped down her forehead and her breath scorched against her throat. But as she was a very dedicated human being, she wouldn't give up. She never gave up.

As she speeded up a little, she tried to estimate the distance left until they reached their goal. It was about a kilometer left, and she felt exhausted already. Beside her a green figure popped up, shouting at her.

"Come on, Hinata, I know you can do _better!_ As a youthful soul, you shouldn't be outrunned by an old man like be. Faster!" Gai screamed and made a thumbs up at her. She rolled her eyes and sped up even further. There was 25 metres between her and the individual that she _had_ to run past.

Her feet slammed against the ground, her legs felt like spaghetti. That wasn't a bad thing though, as it made the pain fade away a little. 10 metres. 5 metres.

He had to had noticed her when she got close. He didn't turn his head to look at her with his black eyes, but for some unknown reason he suddenly increased his speed rapidly. Her eyes widened. She had about 100 metres left until the race was finished, and she couldn't lose now, she was _so_ close. She had not tried this hard, exhausted herself this much, to _lose._

She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the immense pain that bursted inside her as she started to sprint. Her legs faded away, she couldn't feel them at all. It didn't matter though, as she noticed that she was only a few metres away from him. She grinned when she sprinted past him, imagining the surprised look on his face. She didn't look back though, as she focused all on remaining upright as she ran across the finish line.

"Good work, Hinata! You really did great out there, young one!" Gai said with an enthusiastic voice. Somehow, he had kept up with her without breaking a sweat, he looked as fresh as ever. Meanwhile, Hinata stood with her hands on her knees, panting, all red and sweaty on her face. She quickly tried to wipe it away with the arm of her sweater, she didn't want anyone to think she was as exhausted as she actually felt.

Just a second after she had passed the cheering Gai, did Sasuke the same. She couldn't help but grin, she had been able to outrun him, and he had to be impressed. He approached her, which didn't improve her already flushed face.

"Good job, Hinata. Never thought you'd be the one who would run away from me like that," he said and she quickly wondered if she should take that as a compliment or not. She didn't have time to reply as he picked up his jacket from the ground, threw it over the shoulders and walked towards the dressing rooms. The sun was shining, and his slender body created a dark shadow beneath. From the way he walked, he didn't look tired at all.

"Oh, look at that!" Hinata heard a high pitched voice shout, and she turned her head to see Sakura. As any other time, she had jogged the entire time, as she probably didn't want to get sweaty. Hinata looked at the ground, trying to ignore the pink haired girl. _Be strong, she is nothing but an empty shell,_ she told herself, repeating Neji's words from the other night. A faint laugh caught her attention. Ino was there, as well. Great.

"A little flushed, Hinata? Maybe you should start training," Ino followed, and they both laughed. A stone dropped in Hinata's stomach. And she had thought that the three of them might could've been friends.

She felt the tears burning under her eyelids as she walked the same direction as Sasuke had, just a few seconds ago. Fortunately, this was the last lesson of the day, meaning that Hinata did not have to shower at school, which she hated. To shower with other girls her age, especially when two of them were Sakura and Ino, was a nightmare to her. She had successfully gotten into the shower naked once, and she didn't stay for long. After that, she had always been heading home after P.E., to take a quick shower and go back to school again.

"Hey, wait up!" a voice said behind her, and she stiffened at first, when she thought the two girls had caught up on her. She relaxed again as she realised it was Tenten, and prepared to say the words she had thought about a long time earlier. That, yes, she had spoken to Neji, and yes, he might be interested in a date, which of course was a lie. She hadn't thought about Tenten since the party, but she would never admit that to her.

"Look, I heard what they said to you," Tenten started. Hinata rose an eyebrow, but not turning her face towards the brunette, as she didn't want Tenten to mock her for her incredibly red face too.

"What? Who?"

"Don't be silly, you know who I'm talking about. And, I just wanted to say, that… They're complete assholes and you definitely shouldn't listen to them. And… I'm here for you if you feel lonely, or so," Tenten said all in one breath, and Hinata had to stop for a few seconds to understand what she had just said.

"Really?" Hinata said and finally turned her face towards Tenten, who smiled widely. Hinata had doubted that Tenten was actually being serious at first, but when her gaze caught her bright face, the doubts were all gone.

"Yes. Completely. I've hated Sakura and Ino for a really long time now, but I haven't told anyone. Felt like this was a good time," she said and shrugged. Hinata giggled.

"Thanks Tenten-chan, for expressing your feelings. I am glad you did."

Tenten smiled again, and Hinata truly appreciated how positive Tenten was as a person. She doubted that she had ever seen Tenten being sad. She _was_ a very honest individual, and she could easily heat up, but only if it was truly necessary. One time, a year ago or so, Ino and Sakura had targeted her. Not because she was a threat on their hunt for Sasuke, but probably because they had nothing better to do. She had gone two days just accepting it, but threw a big ass speech in the middle of the cafeteria, burning Sakura and Ino to the point when they were boiling. She was so mad that it felt like the tables were shaking as she spit out the words towards Sakura and Ino. When she had finished, at least half of the people there had risen up, clapping their hands like crazy. She hadn't looked proud or thrown insults at the two girl just because she could, but had sat down and continued with what she was doing. Sakura and Ino had never tried to pick on her again after that. Hinata smiled slightly at the thought of it, as she could finally explain why she admired Tenten as much as she did. Tenten didn't take shit from anyone.

She surely wished she could do the same.

"Anyhow," Tenten said, "I've talked to Neji."

Hinata rose her eyebrows in surprise. It must've been a quite serious talk, since Neji hadn't mentioned it to Hinata before.

"Like, today?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, two days ago. We're going on a date!" Tenten said, the sentence ending in falsetto and a small 'yeep'.

"Are you serious?" Hinata said, using the sort of high pitched voice that Ino would use. She didn't try to think about that. "That's great!"

"I know, but I'm soo nervous. Can you, like, give me some tips? I mean, no one knows Neji better than you do."

They exchanged some experiences on how to impress a boy while in the changing room, but the conversation hadn't come to an end when they had to go seperate ways. They decided to give each other their numbers, and continue their chat over texts.

Thirty-five days until graduation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N**

As always, sorry for not releasing in a while, you know the deal. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, I truly appreciate it a lot! Please leave a review as it helps me to improve as well as keeping me motivated to write :)


End file.
